Carry On Dancing
by SilverArcher
Summary: What if Kaoru was able to try to stop Kenshin from leaving to Kyoto and in the end, is traveling with him?! One thing is for sure, the Kyoto arc will never be the same again...
1. Moonlight Shadow

Hello guys! I'm here with my first RK fanfic. Before you turn back, this isn't my first fanfiction, k?  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own RK. I mean just because I live in America and am in middle school I own it. (I wish!)  
  
Warning: Since the way I get my Kenshin is through the dub I will stay true to it. There will be no 'sessha', but what we will have is.....oro! I love that word.^^ For all you die hard 'dubs suck!' fans, leave if you want. I don't mind if we don't see eye to eye. Sorry if it looks like I have an attitude, but people get me so mad when they don't give dubs a chance. I am a die hard dubbie.^_~*  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 1: Moonlight Shadow  
  
Kaoru gasped in suprise as Kenshin hugged here intensely and with such emotion that she felt like she was melting in his arms. The fireflies danced around them hauntingly.  
  
" Kaoru, ever since I started staying at your dojo my soul has felt replenished. But Shishio will plunge Japan into chaos if I don't leave and kill him.......that he will..." He let her go as tears fell down her face. He was leaving and this time he wasn't coming back. She began to sob in remorse.  
  
'What am I doing?, I'm letting him leave me...' She thought. Kenshin was still in view, though just barely.  
  
"Kenshin!" she yelled loudly running after him. "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again!" She caught up to him and and hugged him from from his back. He stopped in his tracks instantly, eye's widening.  
  
" You idiot...." Kaoru whispered " Don't you know what this will do to us? To your friends..."  
  
" Miss Kaoru, I know you will miss me but think about what will happen to Japan if I don't leave. Do you really want to live the revolution all over again?" He broke off from her grasp. Kaoru started crying again, there was no way to make him stay here. Unless.....  
  
" Then take me with you!" She exclaimed. He turned around and looked at her with suprise.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
" Don't you 'oro' me Kenshin Himura." She said softly. " I'm going with you and that's that."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. It's too dangerous."  
  
" I don't care." She said back, "I going to follow you no matter what."  
  
" You won't be able to protect yourself in that kimono." he said back to her. He couldn't believe she was doing this. "What if you die?"  
  
" I'll change into my training clothing." she resorted, then her eyes softened, "Please Kenshin, I'm lost without you...."  
  
" Fine. We'll take a quick detour to the dojo." Kenshin said to her, " Although I'm going to regret this later...." Kaoru smiled happily as Kenshin told her so. At least now I'm with him again, although I hope he's not mad.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. ' Well he'll just have to be mad. If I have to, I'll keep Kenshin from killing himself in the battle with Shishio. '  
  
She looked at the fireflies and sighed. Kenshin was always thinking that all others lives were so much more important than his own. But if he took time to look around.... he'd notice how much he meant to everyone else.  
  
Kenshin motioned for her to follow and she smiled and did so. ' On second thought, I really hope he isn't mad at all.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko woke up in the morning and noticed that he didn't smell breakfast cooking or the Kaoru rapping on his door telling him to start his morning exersises. His eyes widened.  
  
'No way.' He raced out of his room and into Kenshin's room. His clothes were gone. There was no sign that he returned very late as Yahiko slept. That meant that Kenshin had left them. He went into Kaoru's room and her's was about in the same condition. Her training clothes were gone and so was her shinai. There was a note on the floor.  
  
Dear Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, and others,  
I am sorry to say this but, Kenshin is indeed leaving for Kyoto. Before he left however, he agreed to take me with him. I could tell however that he wanted no one else to follow him. I hope that 'Kenshin's Group' will soon go to Kyoto. Yahiko I apologize for not saying goodbye. But I know that someone got a goodbye kiss. Kenshin thinks that you guys will not follow him, I hope you will prove him wrong. I will miss you all and Kenshin will too. Take care!  
  
Kaoru Kamiya  
  
Yahiko's hands shook as he finished the letter in his hands. But, instead of crying sadly or wearing an angry face, he wore a sad smile.  
  
" Don't worry Kaoru. We're coming to Kyoto, don't you doubt that." he whispered "But as for the goodbye kiss, I'm not a little kid ugly!" Ah, now that's the Yahiko we know......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Isn't the scenery beautiful Kenshin? .............. Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned as he didn't respond. She wore her training outfit and carried her Shinai in the belt of it. They travelled on a dirt path to Kyoto.  
  
" Tell me Miss Kaoru..." He started.  
  
" Yes?" She responded a bit fearfully. Did she do something wrong?  
  
" Why did you follow me?"  
  
" Because..... I'm not alone anymore. I don't feel lonely at night, nightmares of my parents deaths don't plauge me anymore. I feel like I have a true family. I feel complete...."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Ever since you came. I feel this way Kenshin. To have you go, I would feel alone again even with my friends. You decided to stay with a girl who can not do the things a japanese woman should be able to do. I cannot cook, and I hate to clean and sew. Yet you stayed. I just couldn't let you leave from my life."She finished.  
  
" I see...." and off they went, on the road to Kyoto.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sooooooooooooo what do you think? I hope that the first chapter intrests you, or at least you will think I'm a so-so writer. And on that note I'll see you soon with a new chapter.^^ See-ya! And please read and review, I would very much like that. 


	2. You Drive Me Crazy!

Hi everybody, I'm baaaaaaack. And I would like to say... SORRY PEEPS! I really should have been a little (a lot) nicer about the sub-dub argument. The people I was thinking of were people that say things like 'dubs ruin everything' (Someone DID write that, by the way). If you like subs, I'm cool with that. ^^ I actually prefer the Japanese version of DBZ. (For obvious reasons.) Soooooooo... if you read this and are a subbie, my utmost apologies.  
  
Disclaimer: No I'm not stealing RK 'cause I don't own it, I'm renting it. It costs a LOT too.  
  
Also, every single chapter title is actually a song title, like Cowboy Bebop. So if the chapter title sounds funky or dumb...... now you know why.  
  
Carry On Dancing Ch.2: You Drive Me Crazy  
  
Kaoru sighed as more and more civilians continued to stare at her and Kenshin as they walked the town's streets. It was to be expected though, she was a girl in men's clothes and Kenshin had a sword on his belt. Still.... it would be nice if they weren't whispering what they thought she couldn't hear.  
  
" Such an improper girl, not wearing her kimono."  
  
" Mommy, that girl is carrying a shinai."  
  
" She must think she's better than us, thinking she can dress and carry a weapon like a man."  
  
" I do believe your right....."  
  
Kaoru clenched her teeth, just in case she said something that would cause an uproar. Kenshin made it clear to her that if she was to travel with him, there would be as little conflict as possible.  
  
" Hey you! It's against the law to carry a sword in this day and age!"  
  
Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand and ran through the streets as fast as he could. Well, at least fast enough to make Kaoru feel like her arm was being torn off. When they finally made it to the outskirts of town and he stopped, Kenshin apologized when she rubbed her arm.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, did the things those people said bother you?" he asked.  
  
" A little." she admitted " But you know, we were out of sort there. I got comments like that when I was in Tokyo too."  
  
" I know Miss Kaoru, but never that much."  
  
" Well in town I always wear my kimono, this time I wasn't." She pointed out.  
  
"That is true, that it is." Kaoru was looking at the sky in facination. " Miss Kaoru?"  
  
" The sunset is beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Oro?" She playfully shoved him, giggling.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, get some appreciation for nature."  
  
" I have one." he said, " But I've seen the sunset so many times like this while wandering...."  
  
" Oh. Well Mr. Wanderer, what's the fastest way to get to Kyoto?"  
  
" Through the forest."  
  
"Well then let's go! Oh and Kenshin..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" You aren't still mad that I made you take me with you, are you?"  
  
"No, not really. But I do worry for your safety Miss Kaoru." She nodded and they went into the forest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru continued to walk through the forest when they heard a voice on the other side of the bushes.  
  
" Hey, girl! Answer me, do you have any money or not?!" a gruff voice questioned.  
  
" Kenshin!" Kaoru wispered, someone was mugging a girl! They looked through the bushes and saw a girl who was modestly dressed in a cloak. What you could see of her face however, was wearing a smirk.  
  
"What if I do mister? Do YOU have any money?" She asked in a cutesty voice. Kaoru raised a eyebrow, that voice was SO fake. The idiot mugger didn't relize this though.  
  
"Of course you idiot! What mugger doesn't have money on him?" he answered.  
  
" Bingo, we have a winner!" she yelled. She flung her cloak off revealing a ninga outfit. She jumped up and delivered a flying kick, knocking the mugger out on impact. She then proceded to search the guy for his money.  
  
" It is not right to steal, even from muggers that it isn't." He went out of the bushes and Kaoru followed.  
  
The girl heard his last statement and looked him over. He didn't seem have any worth, his clothes were worn and his hair untidy. The girl however......  
  
' Well, I guess Misao has another job tonight, but that man will protect that women so if I defeat him....' Misao thought and tried to deliver a flying kick, which Kenshin avoided easily. She flung her throwing knives and punches, but nothing seemed to work. Kaoru was getting ticked off at the girl's behavior. She ran in with her shinai and hit the girl on the shoulder. She winced and looked at Kaoru in irratation.  
  
" And WHAT the hell was that for!?" She yelled.  
  
" What makes me the bad guy? YOU were trying to mug us, like that mugger over there!" Kaoru yelled back.  
  
" Well in my book, it's okay to rob thieves. It's not there money anyway!"  
  
" Well we are not muggers or thieves, so what were you thinking?!"  
  
" Uh, Miss Kaoru...... there is no reason to get angry."  
  
" Kenshin, your such a pacifist! That girl was flinging throwing knives at you, you could've gotten hurt!"  
  
" But Miss Kaoru, you promised to have as little conflict as possible." Kenshin pointed out.  
  
Kaoru sighed and put away her shinai. She glared daggers at Misao, which Misao gratefully returned to her.  
  
" So Miss, what is your name?, and what are you doing here all alone?" Kenshin questioned her.  
  
" My name is Misao, and I was searching for someone. Who are you and that little girl?" Misao asked snickering. Kaoru fumed silently, Misao was really asking to be hurt!  
  
" Well Miss Misao, I am Kenshin and this is Miss Kaoru. Who may I ask are you looking for?"  
  
' He called her miss?! Does she even deserve it?' Kaoru fumed.  
  
" Well, I'm looking for the Oniwaban group leader and his friends, I used to be in the Oniwaban group you know."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked at Misao in shock, and Kensin uttered one word.  
  
" Aoshi."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hate cliffhangers and yet I write one! The chapter title 'You Drive Me Crazy' is representing how Misao is driving Kaoru nuts! I know they end up friends in the anime, but Kaoru didn't know that Misao tried to mug him, did she? I'm trying to make this as different as possible without straying off the storyline TOO much.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT: Guys when you read that bit about people degrating Kaoru, PLEASE don't think I'm sexist. (I'm a girl neways....) Japan is a very traditional society, even in the age Kenshin lived in. How many non-fighter women in the show have you seen not in a Kimono or dress of some kind? Exactly. If you have doubts, you can look it up.  
  
On a seperate note, YAY!!!!!! I can't belive I got so many reviews, you guys are sooooooooo nice. And remember..... to read and review please.^_~* 


	3. Butterfly

Hiya readers! Did I make Misao look too evil? Don't worry, I won't make her look as evil as Shishio or something.=) I'm glad people like this story, it makes me feel relived when someone reviews, it means that they enjoy the story enough for me to continue. P.S.: I'm not the best at action scenes, so if one turns up it's not going to be the best. They always seem to be rushed everytime I write them! Sigh. As I write this my computer is dead.=( Well not completly, but I can't read my e-mail or go on the internet. So yeah.... I'm a bit P.O.'d.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own RK? Hmmmmmmmmmmm..... I think you can figure that brain teaser out, ne?  
  
Carry On Dancing Ch.3: Butterfly  
  
" What you mean you know where Lord Aoshi is?!" Misao asked, eyes sparkling, " I've been looking for him for a long time! I was going back to Kyoto, and if you know where he is....."  
  
She continued to ramble and Kaoru gave Kenshin a look that said ' Way to go, Samarai Boy.' Kenshin sighed and started to walk away as Misao continued to talk about her beloved Lord Aoshi. Kaoru followed silently, but just there luck that Misao noticed this complication.  
  
" Hey! Where do you think YOU'RE going!?" She said, " I'll keep following you until you tell me where he is!"  
  
"Misao, we really don't know!" Kaoru snapped. This ninja girl really made her want to hit something.  
  
Misao didn't answer and dragged Kenshin under a tree when it started pouring, hard. Kaoru ran under the tree as fast as she possibly could. That didn't stop her from getting soaked. Kaoru glared daggers at Misao, she hadn't warned her on purpose!  
  
" Misao, these are my only clothes." She seethed while Misao smirked.  
  
"Life sucks, doesn't it?" She commented. Kaoru really wished she could fight back, but she promised Kenshin that there wouldn't be any fights on her behalf.  
  
" So Kenshin, you're traveling to Kyoto?" Misao asked.  
  
" Yes, Miss Kaoru and I are going to Kyoto, that we are." Kenshin answered and turned to Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, a minute of your time?"  
  
" Sure Kenshin." Kaoru replied and they went out of Misao's hearing range. Kenshin sighed and asked why Kaoru didn't seem to like 'Miss Misao'.  
  
" She tried to mug us and because she didn't warn me about the rain I'm soaked Kenshin." She replied.  
  
"But if you could do me a favor Miss Kaoru..... give her a chance." Kenshin told her, "You both have taken bad first impressions of eachother."  
  
Kaoru nodded, although she had no idea why. Why did Kenshin's gentle voice make her feel the need to do what he asked of her?  
  
"Kenshin, Kaoru! It's begining to thunder and lighting, we need to get shelter." Misao called to them. "I know of a cave nearby."  
  
Suprisingly, Kaoru was the first to speak. "Thanks......Misao." Misao looked at her in suprise. After awhile she smiled a cheerful smile.  
  
" Your welcome 'Miss' Kaoru." She teased, thunder cracked in the distance and her expression turned serious.  
  
"We don't have much time, that we don't." Kenshin wispered. Misao nodded and they followed her to the cave. They had to run through the rain and by the time they got there, all of them were freezing cold.  
  
"I'm going to go explore, k? You two can stay here." Misao commented and took off. Kaoru sneezed after she left and started shivering.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you seem to have gotten a cold, that you have." Kenshin commented. Kaoru nodded to him.  
  
" I was always prone to colds when I was a little girl. I thought I had grown out of it." Kaoru sniffed and sneezed again. "My father would always hold me close when I started to shiver. He would sing to me...." she wispered, down a trip on memory lane. She snapped out of it when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. It was Kenshin!  
  
" K-kenshin?" she stuttered and started to blush. It felt so right, when she was in his arms. He was humming a beautiful melody as he held her. Kenshin was doing the same thing her father had done! After awhile she snuggled against him, still sniffiling but content. She fell asleep against him. Kenshin did not seem to mind one bit. He smiled at her innocent face.  
  
" Kenshin!" Misao called to him, coming to the cave. He silently shushed her and pointed at Kaoru, Misao smiled and nodded at him. She sat down and they all fell asleep in time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"mmmmm...huh?" Kaoru wispered as she woke up and almost yelled in suprise when she figured out who she was sleeping against. She got up carefully and took her shinai outside to do early morning practice. She did various techniqes and basics gracefully, showing a side of her that many didn't see.  
  
" So missy, what fighting style is that?" Misao asked, coming out of the cave. Kaoru gave her a look that said plainly 'And that was any of your buisness when?', but answered anyway.  
  
" That was the kamiya kasshin style and since when was my nickname missy?" she answered. Just because she had to be nice doesn't mean she had to put up with teasing.  
  
" Since I find it funny that Kenshin always attaches a miss to your name."  
  
" Well don't. I've got enough stupid nicknames as it is." She answered, thinking of Sanosuke's and Yahiko's nick names for her.  
  
" Ladys, come now. We need to get going."Kenshin appeared, stopping an argument before it started. They followed and Misao mouthed 'Baka' and Kaoru wispered loud enough for Misao to hear.  
  
" Right back at you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They continued through the forest while Misao and Kaoru mouthed playful insults at each other. It passed the time to do that anyway. Traveling got really boring when you do it long enough.  
  
" Kenshin, you've been quiet lately. Something on your mind?" Kaoru asked him. Kenshin sighed softly and shook his head. Definate sign that something was on his mind.  
  
" Kenshin, don't lie to me. The look on your face gives everything away."  
  
"It's just that...... I am concerned about Miss Misao. She could get hurt." Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin, she can defend herself."  
  
" Well I hope, because I will be defending you Miss Kaoru." Kaoru blushed at this comment. They walked through the a set of bushes. Kaoru and Misao gasped. There was a man and a boy, both seemingly unconcious.  
  
The man was covered in blood.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yes, there is yet another cliffhanger. ~_~0 Well, I hoped you enjoyed the Kenshin and Kaoru romance in this chapter. Does that make up for the fact that this chapter is short? I hope so. Also, Chiki. I know that I shouldn't touch on that subject and I won't too much. Some people don't know much about the japanesese society. Thank you for pointing that out, you've been a really nice reviewer.^_~*  
  
The chapter's title Butterfly has to do with the Kenshin and Kaoru fluff. The song Butterfly sounds like the show and Kenshin's and Kaoru's love so much it's scary.  
  
And remember... please read and review.^^ You guys made me soooooooooo happy last time. Thanks for reviewing. 


	4. Warmth of Blue

Hiya, guys. Not much to say this time. Just a warning though, I won't be able to update like this forever. I am in middle school (8th grade) and as much as I like doing this..... I REALLY don't want to spend all my time typing this story and flunk.^^0 This is a summer time special.  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 4: Warmth of Blue  
  
"Kenshin? I-is he stil alive?" Misao stuttered. Kenshin shook his head slowly.  
  
"No. I'm afraid not Miss Misao." Kenshin said slowly. "The boy however is very much alive."  
  
The boy stirred slowly. "Who are you people? Brother!" He started to cry softly, hanging on to his brother.  
  
" Who did this?"Kaoru asked softly to the boy. He looked at her in confusion, but answered anyway.  
  
" It was one of Shishio's men, Senkaku." he answered " He has taken over our village and all the police men that have gone there have been killed. The government... it gave up on us!"  
  
"And your name and where this village is. I may be able to help you, I am a swordsman." Kenshin said in a gentle voice.  
  
" My name's Eiji and the village is due east. Do you really think you can beat him though? Just because there's a sword on your belt?"  
  
" Most likely. Miss Misao, Miss Kaoru please help bury this boy's brother and stay here." he said and went towards the village. Kaoru sighed and helped the others bury Eiji's brother. Eiji still looked so sad though.  
  
"Hey." Kaoru wispered, "You going to be okay?"  
  
He didn't answer and took his brother's sword. He started to walk towards the village but, Misao stopped him.  
  
" And where are you going?" She asked  
  
" To avenge my brother." Misao winked at him.  
  
" Not without us."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Of course when they got there however, things weren't what they expected at all. First of all, two adults were dead and hangign by there necks in a noose. They were Eiji's parents. Second, many men were surounding Kenshin. Kaoru and misao nodded to eachother and attacked Senkaku's men. They knocked out all of them, with grace and persison. A rouge thug almost hit Misao, but was stopped by Saito!  
  
" What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked him. Saito smirked at that.  
  
" Shishio's hideout is close by. We got the information from a government spy, he seems to have been killed though." Saito didn't seem too heartbroken by that.  
  
Kaoru sighed and went to look around. A pair of arms locked around her, one covered her mouth. She struggled, but the boy was too strong.  
  
" My greatest apologies Miss, but Master Shishio requires you to kill the Battousai." A cheery male voice told her. Kaoru's eyes widened and she struggled even harder. The boy held her harder and leapt off with her to Shishio's hideout. The doors opened and she was placed into the main room with that boy. The door's closed and was locked.  
  
" Who are you?! What the hell was I kidnapped for!?" Kaoru yelled, but the boy just smiled.  
  
" I am Seta Soujiro miss.I have already told you the purpose of your kidnapping. Shishio's spy's told us that you must be important in his life. Master Shishio wishes to use this to his advantage." Soujiro said smiling. Kaoru looked at him in a rage.  
  
" Don't call me miss! My name is Kaoru and only Kenshin can use the miss !" Her volume decreased, " So why the smile? You seem cheery for someone on the bad guys side."  
  
His smile flickered into a frown for a instant. Just that, nothing more.  
  
" It is rude to pry into the past of another miss." He said with cheer, but Kaoru could see the sadness in his eyes. She had gotten good at reading emotions since Kenshin came. With Kenshin it was a must to develop that kind of skill.  
  
" You're sad." she stated, " Although you try to hide it...."  
  
" Didn't your parents teach you not to pry?" He said, but the cheer was very forced. Kaoru looked at him.  
  
" Well if my mother died with my birth and my father in the revoulution..... I'm afraid not." she said.  
  
" My apologies Miss about your parents but, it seems the Battousai has come. We must take you to Master Shishio's room." Soujiro commented and lead her there. Kaoru sighed as she went, mabye it wasn't such a good idea to follow Kenshin. This boy though made her uneasy, he was so sad. She could see the tears in his eyes that threatened to spill. The negative emotions he held inside every day. They reached Shishio's room and Kaoru sat down at one side. When Soujiro stood next to Kaoru's side, he heard these words.  
  
" You can't run forever Seta Soujiro."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kenshin ran through the hallways like a wildcat. Where was Kaoru? How did he lose sight of her like that? Saito kept up with Kenshin, but just barely. When they reached Shishio's room, he broke down the doors.  
  
" Kenshin!" Kaoru said happily, glad to see him again. He looked at her relieved briefly and turned his face to Shishio, his mouth a grim line.  
  
" So Shishio, are you going to fight me or not? Senkaku has already been taken care of." he said in a calm voice. Shishio smirked.  
  
" Aren't you forgeting someone Hirmura?" Soujiro held his sword dangerously close to her neck. Kaoru looked at him in suprise. Kenshin on the other hand looked majorly P.O.'d.  
  
" So your going to resort to trickery to defeat me?" he seethed, "How could you involve an innocent in this battle?"  
  
Shishio just smirked as Soujiro's sword went so close to Kaoru's neck, she could feel the metal.  
  
" Soujiro don't do this. I know there is a lonely person inside you, but he's a good person. Please..."Kaoru wispered. Soujiro's smile flickered into a frown again and this time Kaoru saw it. She smiled gently, and Soujiro's sword faltered from her neck. It was all Kenshin needed to save her with his speed. She stood next to Kenshin, but mouthed to Soujiro:  
  
' Remember'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know alot of you are going 'HUH? Since when was Kaoru that nice to Soujiro?' Belive me, I don't blame you. They will NOT fall in love, k? I love the K/K romance anyway. Kaoru has never met Soujiro so I thought this would be an interesting plot twist. ^_^ A dumb plot twist, but one none the less. Tell me what you think. If this is too strange for you people I might change it.  
  
Why is this chapter called Warmth of Blue? It's a serious song and the story is serious at this chapter.  
  
And as always...... read and review please.^^ 


	5. Only Hope

Hiya guys, I am back with another chapter!^^ I've been thinking about Kenshin's reverse blade sword. He says it does not kill, but if you swing it at the right point in the spine REALLY hard........  
  
Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1, I ran out of clever things to say.^^0  
  
Carry on Dancing Chapter 5: Only Hope  
  
Soujiro however, didn't seem to be affected by this comment at all. He just stared at Kaoru and she looked at him annoyed. Kenshin drew his sword and pointed it at Shishio.  
  
" What are you waiting for Shishio? I will win this fight." The two just stared at eachother, when secret exit door opened next to Shishio and a women came out dressed in a Kimono.  
  
" Not yet, not now Battousai. Soujiro." he called to him. He came towards him.  
  
" What is it Master Shishio?" Shoshio handed his sword to Soujiro.  
  
"Well Soujiro, since Battousai wants a fight I thought you could give it to him." With that, Shishio went down the secret exit. Soujiro smiled at them.  
  
" Mr. Himura if you wish to leave here, you must go through me." More smiles. More annoying smiles......  
  
" Miss Kaoru I advise you to leave, that I do." Kenshin wispered to her. It wasn't a tone to be questioned. So Kaoru listened to Kenshin and bolted out of the room..... just to bump into Misao and Eiji.  
  
" OW!, Okay who's the ass who...Missy!? So that was why Kenshin was such in a hurry to get to the base." Misao wispered as they heard swords clashing.  
  
" Yeah, he's fighting with one of Shishio's men. His name is Soujiro." Kaoru wispered to Misao. She nodded to Kaoru.  
  
" Soooooooooo....... why are you here exactly?" Kaoru asked. " I don't see any reason for you guys to be here...."  
  
" I need to avenge my brother! " Eiji butted in. " And my parents of course!"  
  
" Kenshin took care of that for you." Kaoru said bluntly, " He defeated Senakaku for you."  
  
" Did he end his life?"  
  
" No! Kenshin would never....!" Misao giggled slightly and Kaoru glared at her.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
" You like him, don't you?" Misao said in a teasing manner, but her face was gentle. She looks pretty like that, Kaoru realized.  
  
" Um..... mabye." She said slowly, " I don't really know yet."  
  
" Well I guess it took me awhile to sort out my feelings for Aoshi."  
  
" That he's like your personal god?" Kaoru teased. Before Misao countered that, hotly or not they noticed it was silent. This meant that someone had lost or won the battle. The three went to the room to see that it was in terrible condition, floorboards broken and everything.Soujiro had probably left the same way Shishio had. Saitoh noticed them come in, but said nothing.  
  
" Kenshin, are you all right? " Kaoru asked going up to him and then noticed something, " The reverse blade sword!"  
  
" Yes, it is broken that it is." Kenshin commented, " Are you all right Miss Kaoru?" Just the wrong thing to say..... at least it must have been since Kaoru hit him with her shinai.  
  
" Kenshin you IDIOT!!!!!!!!! " Kaoru fumed, " I was NOT the one fighting the battle with Soujiro, how about you!?" Kenshin had swirls in his eyes and was repeating his favorite word:  
  
"Oro oro oro oro oro......." Satoh shook his head.  
  
" Idiots, I'm surounded by idiots..."  
  
Misao and Eiji sweatdroped and both had the same thought ' What a violent girl.....'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After everyone got out of Shishio's hideout the problem with Eiji had to be resolved. His whole family was dead, so where was he to go? Kaoru firmly said that there would be no more free loaders at her dojo.( Plus, she was certain all inhabitants were probably traveling to Kyoto.) When Kenshin got desperate and started begging, Kaoru hit him with her shinai..... again. Saitoh decided to speak up after the problem was not going to get resolved any time soon.  
  
" I'll take him Battousai."  
  
" Who will he stay with Saitoh? " Kenshin asked.  
  
" He can stay with my wife." he stated.  
  
It was like a bomb went off that very second.  
  
" YOU HAVE A WIFE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" was the main thought everyone had to offer then. Cold, sarcastic, and a bit ruthless Saitoh had a wife? They must have been in the twilight zone, but without the freaky music. Saitoh got tired of this and went away with Eiji thinking that he was surrounded by idiots. This was a very normal thought for Saitoh to have when it came to Kenshin and his friends. Misao and Kaoru kept standing there while Kenshin laughed nervously.  
  
" Well to be the wife of a man like Saitoh she must be an amazing women, that she must...."  
  
The two girls could only nod...... a amazing women indeed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The rest of the day went without any events. Misao and Kaoru fought with eachother, Kenshin got hit on the head with Kaoru's shinai for one reason or another. You know ...... the usual.  
  
By the time it was night everyone was pretty tired. A day's worth of walking can do that to a person. Kenshin suggested making camp and they did so, Kaoru and Misao sitting on different sides from eachother. They all said they're goodnights and went to bed. But hours after that kaoru still couldn't get to sleep. Thoughts kept flying through her head like wildfire.  
  
' Is Kenshin going to make me go back to Tokyo?'  
  
' Does he even want to?'  
  
' What made that boy Soujiro so sad?'  
  
' WHEN AM I GOING TO GET TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Then a thought ran through her head all the sudden.' Do I like Kenshin?' That harmless little comment made by Misao made her think of a little memory from when her father was still alive......  
  
* Flashback *  
  
" Daddy! I want to know something." Chibi-Kaoru asked her father. He chuckled and rubbed her hair.  
  
" What do you want to know Kaoru?" Kaoru giggled in a childish manner.  
  
" How do you know when you like someone?" she asked, blue eyes curious. Her father smiled at her innocence.  
  
" And why does my little Kaoru want to know this?" he asked. Kaoru pouted at the little.  
  
" Daddy~~~~~~~! Don't use the little, I'm not that small." she protested and answered him. " Sakura likes this guy even though he isn't very normal. I want to know why she likes him so much."  
  
" Well Kaoru, when you like someone......." he pondered on this, " You enjoy being around them, you miss them when they leave, and no matter what you'll care for they're life just as much as your own. It won't matter who they are or if they're not very normal, you care."  
  
" But that's how I feel about my friends. I care. I mean if you like a boy...." Kaoru treaded on.  
  
" Well little Kaoru. They mean more then a friend. You just know that. And before you ask about love, as a rule of thumb...... just ask if you would give up your life for that special person." Kaoru heard this,but didn't think about the meaning.  
  
" Daddy! Stop with the little!"  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
" Well I know I like him as a friend, but do I like him as a bit more?" she wispered. She thought of the panic that she experienced when he fought Jineh, the sorrow when she felt when he faced against Saitoh. The happiness when he laughs with her....  
  
" Yes, I like Kenshin." She said to herself, " I like him alot...."  
  
She layed down and finally fell asleep from lack of sleep. Kenshin opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
" I like you too..... Kaoru."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well this chapter is done. I really can't think of much to say except: HA, HA! 'cause Kaoru hated being called little Kaoru when she was small.(Remind you of someone?)  
  
The chapter title Only Hope is beccause that song is so romantic and beautiful. And Kenshin and Koaru admit they like eachother....... but not on purpose.  
  
And yet again... read and review please.^^ 


	6. Simple and Clean

Hiya guys! To answer some reviews, no Kaoru didn't hear Kenshin when he admitted it. Secondly, yes my spelling stinks.^^0 Some times I forget to do the spell check or it doesn't work, sigh. Third, yes I do avoid fighting scenes and rush things a lot. I skip the fighting scences because whenever I do one it ends up being very rushed and short. Lastly, rushing things is a bad writing habit of mine. I'm trying to get rid of that habit. So now that questions are answered, on with the story!  
  
Oh, in this chapter Yahiko gets very seasick( Not in a funny way) and I just want to say to Yahiko fans who will try to bite my head off.... please don't. The reason for it is to trigger a memory he has.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Will I ever? Mabye in my dreams...... I also don't own the part in a Sharron Creech Book, Absolutely Normal Chaos that is the base for Yahiko's memory.  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 6: Simple and Clean  
  
Kaoru yawned as Kenshin woke her up gently. She mumbled something about cute wanderer's and tried to ignore him. Kenshin tried to be a little more forceful in waking her up. She tried to to ignore him even more when Kenshin did the ultimate tickle attack. She laughed until she cried.  
  
" Ha, ha, ha! K-kenshin, stop that! I'm up, I'm up! " She got out between giggles. Kenshin smiled and stopped tickling her. She sat up and stayed there for a moment. He looked at her concerned...... until she gave him her own tickle attack. Thay both tried to tickle each other laughing with joy.  
  
' Now this is how I wish it could always be like when I'm with Kenshin. Just happy, he deserves that much.' Kaoru thought when they finally stopped.  
  
" Now that was the most fun I've had since you came, eh Kenshin?" Kaoru said happily. Kenshin nodded.  
  
" That it was Miss Kaoru. I've never had a tickle attack like yours." she giggled.  
  
" That's because my father and I always had tickle fights when I was little. " she answered, " I'm an old pro!"  
  
Kenshin smiled happily and nodded . Then out of nowhere Misao snored loudly. All that commotion and she hadn't even woken up! Kaoru giggled at that and tip toed over to Misao poking her to see if she was just faking it. Apparently not.  
  
" We should wake her up Miss Kaoru, we must waste no time to get to Kyoto." His tone was friendly ,but there was a hidden meaning behind it. He went to her and shook her gently and out of no where Misao brought him into a giant bear hug mumbling in her sleep.  
  
" Oh Lord Aoshi, you're so cute....." she mumbled. Kenshin, like many slightly stupid yet sweet anime boys before and after him just stood there like an idiot. Kaoru in turn did like many nice, but tempermental anime girls and got VERY jealous.  
  
" Kenshin why are you just standing there? Do like being held by her?" Kenshin shook his head rapidly and tried to break free of Misao's grasp. This didn't seem to work either. Misao just wouldn't let go. Kaoru's face seemed to be turning red.  
  
" Kenshin........" She seethed and dragged him out of Misao's grasp. " Explain. NOW." One chance before getting hit with Kaoru's shinai. The gods were definatly shining down on him today. He tried to make the best of that.  
  
" Miss Misao refused to let go Miss Kaoru, I didn't want hurt her physically." Kaoru calmed down some. That was good enough.  
  
" Fine, I'll wake her up." she said in a friendly way and glared at Misao afterwards. Kenshin sighed, that wasn't a good thing.  
  
" MISAO! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!" she yelled. Misao woke up, to put it lightly. Kaoru sighed, she felt better now that she got rid of that negative energy.  
  
" Sometimes...." Misao sighed, " I wish I didn't travel with you crazy people."  
  
What a blunt way to put it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, Yahiko was on a boat going to Kyoto. He was seasick, VERY seasick. There was a semi-bad storm. Nothing that would cause anything on the boat to break, it just made it rock violently.  
  
That was just as bad though. He vowed never to set foot on a boat again unless he had to.  
  
This reminded him of when he had a bad case of the flu one day. When he was about to throw up for the hundreth (at least it felt like that much.) time that day, and had no bowl to throw up in Kaoru held her hands out to catch it without even thinking about it. All he could think was, ' My mother would do that too, wouldn't she?'  
  
She took care of him that whole day when Yahiko was too sick to care about this pride, and even cancelled her classes. Kenshin doing just as much. When Yahiko stopped vomiting and just felt sick he tried to go on about his normal day with difficulties. Kaoru tried to stop him several times, but Kenshin stopped her wispering something to her. Kaoru nodded in a reluctant manner. She never babied him when he was sick again.  
  
Yahiko's thoughts were cut off when he started vomiting again. This was truly the boat ride from hell.  
  
' This is your fault for buying me the boat ticket ugly. I don't know how.......' he stopped vomiting and sighed. ' Well at least if Kaoru was here we would be sick together.'  
  
He went outside and saw on the horizon sunny weather. He smiled and went back in the cabin to rest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Kenshin, we're here! " Kaoru said happily. Kenshin however didn't look very happy at all. He looked grim and serious. Kaoru sighed, this place must bring back bad memories.  
  
" What's with him? I thought he wanted to come to Kyoto." Misao asked Kaoru, when Kenshin looked at her with curiousity Misao casually explained that she was asking Kaoru if she an him wanted to stay at her place. Kenshin nodded and went a bit ahead.  
  
" Well....." Kaoru started, " Can you keep a secret? I don't know what Kenshin would say if he knew I told you this."  
  
" Duh Missy." Misao said bluntly rolling her eyes, " Now why are you and Kenshin traveling here?"  
  
Then Kaoru blurted it all out, everything that had to do with why Kenshin had to go to Kyoto. It took a long time to explain it however and Kaoru tried to go around the fact he was the Battousai. That is until Misao asked that question.  
  
" And why would they ask a mere wanderer to defeat Shishio? You're hiding something Missy, what is it?"  
  
Kaoru gulped. She knew that Kenshin wouldn't be exactly pleased to know that she told Misao the whole deal with Shishio, but tell her that he was the Battousai to boot? That was crossing the line a bit too much.  
  
" W-well Misao I'm pretty sure I shouldn't tell you that. Kenshin wouldn't- " She was cut off by Misao.  
  
" Kenshin wouldn't be happy? Why do you cling to him so much? Your being a wimp." She said offishly. Kaoru felt like she was cowering even though she was standing straight. This was peer pressure with just one peer.  
  
" No Misao. I just don't want to betray his trust....... even though I did that already." Kaoru said softly. " I shouldn't have told you so much. Now you're going to get involved."  
  
" Missy...." Misao started with a soft expression, " If it means that much to you I'll still pretend to be oblivious about why you're going to Kyoto." Kaoru brightened up.  
  
" Thanks Misao, you're the best. Now come on, let's catch up to Kenshin. " Misao nodded and they went up to Kenshin.  
  
" You seemed to be in deep conversation." Kaoru nodded nervously. Misao might be good about keeping a secret, but she was the absoulute worst!  
  
"Yes Kenshin we were." she said barely hiding how nervous she was. All she could think of was Kenshin's would-be reaction if he found out. Kenshin looking angry, Kenshin looking disapointed, Kenshin sending her on the next boat ride back to Tokyo........  
  
' STOP IT!' she yelled mentally, ' If that's all you think about you're on the road to getting found out!'  
  
'Well this wouldn't have happened if I didn't tell Misao. I think I deserve a punishment...'  
  
'No you don't.' the other side of her said. ' Misao was going to ask sooner or later anyway.'  
  
' That doesn't mean that I should have been the one to tell her.'  
  
' Misao was right, you ARE a wimp.'  
  
' Why you-' her thought fight was dis-continued when she heard Kenshin's voice.  
  
" Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru blushed, she totally spaced out!  
  
" Sorry, what did you say Kenshin?"  
  
" I was just wondering if something was wrong when you didn't answer when I called your name Miss Kaoru."  
  
" Oh." Misao interupted them and showed them to the Aoiya. A ton of people came out when they saw Misao and she was caught in a series of bear hugs. One of the many people was an old man. He greeted Misao like all the rest and then looked at Kenshin in a serious manner.  
  
" Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dun- dun -DUN! The drama, the suspense!(Yeah right.) I hope you enjoy the fluff in this chapter and don't mind the rushed-ness.^^0 I tried to be better this time. Oh by the way if you're wondering why you aren't seeing much of the other characters it's because this will be mostly all Kaoru's and Kenshin's pov.  
  
Also guess who I was thinking of when I did the humorus scene where Misao hugs Kenshin in her sleep? I was thinking of Ranma and Akane from Ranma ½! Why? How many times has Ranma just stood there while a girl glomps onto him? A thousand (At the bare minumum^^0) and almost every time Akane get's very jealous.  
  
Why is the chapter called Simple and Clean? (It's the Kingdom Hearts theme song.) Because this chapter doesn't have too much to use a song title for. It's a very simple chapter, no earth shattering event to base it off of, hence the title.  
  
And as always and forever more......... read and reveiw please.^^ 


	7. One For Sorrow

Hiya guys! I'm back and ready to give you another chapter. I hope I will be even BETTER with pacing. Thanks to Koniko-chan for the great idea.^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. You still think I do after reading that I don't for six chaps?  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 7: One For Sorrow  
  
Kenshin nodded his head in a serious manner. It was to be expected that someone would recognize him. With his hair and eyes, he stood out. Misao on the other hand looked at Kenshin in suprise as Okina adressed him. So this is what Kaoru didn't want her to know.....  
  
Kaoru sighed as she saw Misao's look of suprise. Great, now she knew everything. If Kenshin found out now, she was almost certain that she would be on the next boat to Tokyo. She had to protect Kenshin from dying, going back wasn't an option!  
  
Then after a tense moment of silence, Okina broke it by laughing in a very scary way. The mental kind of scary. Kenshin's eyes bugged out in suprise.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
" I' m Okina by the way. You can stay here for the night."  
  
"Would you really let the Battousai stay in your home?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru silently fumed in her mind.  
  
' Hello Samarai Boy, if he asks then yes!' she thought to herself.  
  
" Well Himura, you need somewhere to stay if you need to get a good nights sleep. You need energy to defeat Shishio." Kenshin looked at him in suprise.  
  
" How do you know this?"  
  
" Rumors. Not many belive it, but if your here after ten years......"  
  
" I see. I will except your offer." Kenshin replied to him. This wasn't exactly how he imagined this mission would go. Well things had gone off track before he even started his journey. Kaoru was not supposed to come with him. A ninja girl with the spunk of a thousand men was not supposed to join them. And now he was staying the night at a resturant with oniwaban members staffing it. Yep, things were definatly off track.  
  
" Excellent, Himura why don't you join me for a talk...... alone." the way Okina said alone said loud and clear: ' No spying, no eavesdropping, and DON'T COME NEAR THIS ROOM.' Kaoru nodded at the silent request and bid Kenshin goodbye for now. She followed Misao around a tour of the Aoiya. She talked about how Okina was going to be the leader of the Obiwan group, but gave the honor to Aoshi. The history of the resturant, blah, blah, blah. Kaoru's mind started to wander after awhile.  
  
' I like Kenshin..... I know that much. Father was right, you just know things like that. But does he like me?' She mused as she followed Misao. ' Does it really matter if I like him though? Should I hold my feelings back since he might die by Shishio's hand?' She shook her head.  
  
' That's why I'm here. I'm here to protect him from dying in that battle, to keep the Battousai inside him. But can I do that?, last time he changed into the Battousai.....I couldn't do anyhting, my body felt paralyzed until he changed back.' She sighed, wishing she wasn't so nervous about the whole thing. Then a thought came to her.  
  
' kamiya kasshin style is the sword that protects, it's my duty to protect Kenshin from his death, to stop him from throwing his life away......'  
  
" MISSY!" Misao yelled, breaking up her thoughts. " You were spacing out during my tour!" Kaoru sweatdropped.  
  
" Sorry Misao. So what do think ? Now that you know that Kenshin is..."  
  
" Battousai? I was suprised, I mean..." She covered her mouth like she was about to say something mean or bad.  
  
" What were you going to say?" Kaoru said in a slightly ticked manner. Misao giggled.  
  
" Well....." She said and wispered into Kaoru's ear, " Doesn't he kinda look a bit girlish to you? "  
  
Kaoru thought about it. She never noticed it before, but Kenshin did look a BIT like a girl.  
  
"I've never really noticed...."  
  
" Whatever Missy. The garden out back is a great place to look around, you should go there." She said in a friendly way. Kaoru nodded made her way to the garden out back. The flowe.ers out back were beautiful and she layed down near them. It was a semi-sunny day and a soft breeze flittered over the city. It was a great day for just lounging around. Kaoru smiled contently, but started to drift into sleep. She tried to stay awake knowing Kenshin would worry about her and wouldn't even think of coming back here, but against her own will she fell into sleep.  
  
* Dream Sequence *  
  
Kaoru walked in a field of flowers, laughing as she ran through them. She was wearing a white kimono with cherry blossom petals. The breeze seemed to tickle her in a playfully and the sky was a everlasting blue. As she ran even more she spotted Kenshin standing a far ways off from her. She waved and called out to him. He turned around to face her and she gasped.  
  
Golden eyes. Why did Kenshin have golden eyes? Only the Battousai has..... oh no. The sky turned pitch black in a second and lighting cracked to the ground, setting the whole field on fire. A figure appeared, drawing his sword. Kenshin turned around immeadiatly and drew his own sword. Tears started to fall down Kaoru's cheeks. What was going on......?  
  
They both got into a fighting stance. Kaoru tried to yell to to Kenshin, try to stop him from fighting....but her throat was paralyzed and she couldn't even move. All she could do was cry and watch in horror.  
  
Then they charged at eachother, both moving gracefully and each trying to kill the other. They moved so fast that Kaoru lost sight of them. Thunder cracked in the distance and tornado's started to form.  
  
' This is wrong. I promised that I would help him! No...' she thought as she started to sob. ' This isn't supposed to happen.'  
  
The two went at it again, slower than the first time. They had lost a lot of blood from the first go at eachother. Then they stopped and both fell to the ground dying. Kaoru finally regained control of her body. She ran over to Kenshin in record speed. He had become the wanderer Kenshin for the last time.  
  
" Don't die Kenshin! Please don't." She pleaded, holding him tight, " Don't leave me....."  
  
He smiled sadly. " Do I even deserve to live? I killed many people......"  
  
" You're not the Battousai anymore! Kenshin, I love you." He didn't hear the last sentence.  
  
Kenshin Himura was dead.  
  
* End Sequence *  
  
Kaoru woke up with a start, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Many people surrouded her, but there was on person that her eyes were on. Kenshin.  
  
" Miss Kaoru, are you going to be alright?" Kenshin asked. His face was etched with worry. " We found you outside sobbing while you were outside, that we did."  
  
Kaoru answered his question by latching onto him crying softly. He hugged her back, conforting her it was just a dream. Then she wispered something only he could hear.  
  
" Don't die on me Kenshin........ please don't die."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
People are gonna flame me for the dream Kaoru had, I just know it. But this was actually inspired by my little bro. He said he had a dream when it was sunny and then the sky was pitch black all the sudden. There were tornado's and every thing. Sorry this chapter is so darn short. It seemed to fit to end it when Kaoru said those words. I'll post another up soon to make up for that.  
  
Oh and my spellcheck is dead, but I did my best.  
  
The chapter title One For Sorrow has to do with Kaoru's dream. (duh) the song has to do with a guy leaving this girl and dying is kinda like leaving someone. Plus Kaoru's dream was very sorrow filled.  
  
And as always........ read and review please. 


	8. Healing Vision

Hiya guys! I'm back again, giving you yet another chapter. ^^ I'm very glad you guys enjoyed the dream, it was suppossed to be scary and such. As a response to a reviewer, yes things are going to be different. The JupponGatana's actions are going to be the same though. The actions that Kenshin's group do when they respond are going to be different. The whole point of a rewrite is to take a vital point in a series and change it setting off a whole new chain off events. If you make it too much like the series the reader gets bored.  
  
I will now start the story and stop talking, you're not here to read author's notes.  
  
Disclaimer: Go to the other chapters please. I'm being lazy. =P  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 8: Healing Vision  
  
Kenshin was at the back of the Aoyia later that night, looking at the stars. He just couldn't get to sleep with those haunting words Kaoru wispered. Don't die she told him, he truely never thought it mattered whether he died or not. Did the one who killed so many deserve to live? Not in his mind set and never did that belief waver.  
  
" Until she wispered those words...." he said softly, " I found one reason why." Yes a reason to live, but he would probably die by Shishio's hand as the wanderer with that reason. He would most likely have to become the Battousai to kill Shishio and the Man-Slayer inside him held no reason to keep on living. If only there was some way.....  
  
"You can't sleep either Kenshin?" Kaoru wispered, she was wearing night clothes that Misao let her borrow. He turned around slowly, much like when they first met. Where had the happy times gone?  
  
" No I can't Miss Kaoru." Kenshin stated, " Why can't you?"  
  
" The dream...... I don't want to have it again. I don't want to see that again, I'm afraid to go to sleep at night....." She said coming up to him. He looked at her in soft curiousity. The fireflies wandered around them and the moon potrayed a haunting light, putting shadows on the flowers. It was much like when Kenshin was about to leave for Kyoto.  
  
" Miss Kaoru, if you would not mind I wish to know what this bad dream was that you had." he said to her. She hesitated.  
  
' Should he know of that awful dream I had? Should he know my worst fear? 'she asked mentally to herself and then looked at Kenshin. He seemed so understanding and kind, her best friend. Whom she was starting to like even more than that. After awhile she answered his question. She described the dream in vivid detail. Telling about the fire incasing them to the fight Kenshin had as the Battousai. The only part she left out was when she told the dream Kenshin she loved him. Kaoru didn't want him to get the wrong idea.....yet.  
  
" That must have been a awful dream Miss Kaoru." Kenshin commented. Kaoru nodded at this and sighed.  
  
" When I saw the dream you die....... I couldn't stand it. It was like a salvaton for me when I woke up, it was so real Kenshin and when I saw you as I woke up, I never felt so relieved before." She said in a soft voice, " I felt like I was in hell when I was in that dream."  
  
Kenshin looked at her in a soft way. He felt as if it was his fault that his Miss Kaoru had that dream. Kenshin almost gasped when Kaoru hugged him.  
  
" But your still here. I thank the gods for that." she wispered.  
  
Kenshin was shocked for awhile, but hugged her back. They just stood there for a long while in that position, the moonlight casting on them like the stars of a play. When they let go both of them were faintly blushing. Then Kenshin asked Kaoru the wrong thing... again. He seemed to have a knack for that.  
  
" But Miss Kaoru, why do you care so much for the one that makes the bloody rain fall? " He asked. Kaoru looked at him in a annoyed manner. Why couldn't he understand how she felt? Did he need a life-death situation to get the picture?  
  
" Kenshin you idiot." She said firmly, " For someone so wise you don't seem to get what I'm saying to you. Kenshin if you just looked around you would see all the people that want you to live. They care about you Kenshin and so do I. You're not the Battousai anymore, we don't care that you killed so many. You know what you did wrong and you're trying to fix it. Kenshin the only people that see you as Battousai the manslayer are your enemies." She stopped talking and noticed Kenshin's thoughtful expression. She smiled at this. Mabye she got through to him!  
  
" But you know what?" Kaoru said, " I wouldn't trade you for the world. Good night Kenshin." She went inside the Aoiya, her mind at peace once again. Kenshin however was quite different. This had set him right off track. His ways of thinking had been turned upside down. Now he was doubtful that it would not matter if he died or not. People didn't want him to die........ he was just noticing this.  
  
' Miss Kaoru doesn't want me to die, but do I have the right to live in this world except to repent for his sins? She thinks so. But I do not. It must mean something though..... for the assistant master of a school which teaches to only use the sword to protect and not to kill to not care about my past.' Kenshin mused and looked at the surroundings he was in. There were millions of stars in the sky just like the people in this world. He sighed and went inside.  
  
He was glad a sword could not kill the stars like it could a human being.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaoru yawned after a good night's sleep. It was obivous that she had slept in by the bright sun that seemed overhead. She changed into her training clothes and put her hair back in the high pony tail. She looked all around the Aoyia, but couldn't find Kenshin or Misao. For a moment she was in panic, did Kenshin leave to face Shishio? She immeadiatly shook her head for thinking something so stupid.  
  
' He can't fight Shishio with a broken sword. Use your head Kamiya!' she said to herself and asked a staff member of the Aoiya. He said that they had gone to do something, but they said they were coming back sooner or later. She thanked him and went outside to do her exersises, but after doing her exersises and 'hitting' an imaginary Yahiko on the head she started to wonder if she really got through to Kenshin. Why did she try so hard? Was it because she was worried thast her life would become just like her dream if Kenshin died, was she worried it would be like a living hell? Kaoru sighed and decided to go out to the market to clear her head. She didn't want to think about it right now. Kaoru borrowed one of Misao's neglected kimonos. It was pure black with embroidered patterns of roses. It truely was beautiful, but dust was collected all over it. Misao didn't seem to wear it at all. She left a note for Kenshin saying that she was at the market. She walked out of the Aoyia trying to get her mind off Kenshin. Had she fallen for him or what?  
  
It was nice but there was no meaning to her trip at all, just walking around aimlessly trying to get her mind off things she didn't want to think about. It was hard to do such a thing and instead of thinking about Kenshin she thought of her friends that were at Tokyo or going to Kyoto.  
  
That alone made her very homesick. How was everyone doing? Had Yahiko told everyone about them going and poor Ayame and Suzume. Were they heartbroken that their Uncle Kenny was gone? As she continued to walk around she bumped into someone by accident. It was Misao! She had an urgent look on her face.  
  
" Misao?!"  
  
" Yeah Missy it's me. I have to go, there's something wrong." Kaoru gave her a look of suprise.  
  
" What's wrong?" Misao didn't answer her and motioned Kaoru to follow her. She did so wishing that she didn't wear Misao's kimono just so she didn't get any comments from anyone. Misao explained on the way, but she said it so fast Kaoru could hardly grasp it. When she finally did she ran as fast as Misao. Both seemed to be blurs on the streets of Kyoto and bumped into so many people it wasn't even funny.When they finally got to where they wanted to they saw Kenshin and a vicious looking man who had drawn a long whip like sword. Kenshin was obviously fighting this guy. There was a child on a tree. he was most likely the bait for Kenshin. Another man stood there also.  
  
Kenshin noticed Kaoru coming ,but made no sign. The vicious man, revealed as Cho by the other man who's name was Seiku. Okina had also joined them.  
  
" Your technique of dodging at the last second won't work when it comes to this sword Battousai." Cho declared with arrogance. Kaoru couldn't belive this. Did Kenshin really think that he could win with just the sheath of his sword? Most likely not.  
  
Cho whipped the long sword right at Kenshin. He dodged naturally, but things didn't go as planned. Cho changed the direction of the sword, hitting Kenshin straight on the leg. He winced but got up anyway. Kaoru bit her lip in worry.  
  
" Careful Kenshin!" she yelled, " Don't die on me, remember!"  
  
Kenshin remembered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That's it for now. Short and not much to it I know. I did this without much inspiration at all so it's my fault if it isn't high quality.-_- Sigh. I wanted to get another chapter out as soon as I was able. Sorry there was so much dwelling about Kenshin dying, but there is a reason Kaoru is so concerned. After she had that dream she realized that Kenshin could really die if he didn't care if he did or not. She wants to protect him. By the way my apologies for making this chap so Kaoru centered, It was almaost totally her pov.^^ Sorry.  
  
The chapter title Healing Vision is a tribute to Kaoru's trying to make Kenshin see a reason for living. She's healing him his soul bit by bit. 


	9. Hero

I' m back! This time I actually have inspiration! I hope you will forgive me for not doing my best last chapter. I really didn't want to be like the authors who's story is one of the best out there, but they take months or weeks to update. I hate that and don't want my story to be like that. ( Besides compared to some my story stinks, that it does.^^0 It wouldn't be fair to take so long.) So I got a chapter out.  
  
Disclaimer: * Sarcastically * For anyone who skipped to this chapter on a whim and didn't read the disclaimers on the other chapters...... I don't own RK.  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 9: Hero  
  
Cho and Kenshin continued to fight in a repeating pattern. Cho would fling his flexible sword at Kenshin. Kenshin in turn would dodge these strikes at the last moment and at the same time Cho predicted where he would dodge and change the direction at the last moment striking Kenshin at where ever he chose. Each time Kenshin got up a bit slower. Cho was taking this long to kill on purpose, making Kenshin suffer. Misao shook her head at the situation.  
  
" If only he hadn't broken the reverse blade sword......" Misao wispered. Kaoru nodded in silent agreement to Misao's statement. If Kenshin had the reverse blade sword he could easily beat Cho. But he didn't have that right now. A sheath wasn't really enough to defeat to defeat this man. But if Kenshin was willing to try, the rest were willing to support that.  
  
' I hope it's enough...' Kaoru thought to herself. Her whole attention was on the battle.  
  
It was as her thoughts had jinxed the battle itself as Cho went on the offensive and whipped the blade with deadly arrcuracy. Kenshin barely dodged most of them. One almost got to his throat. He seemed to be getting the hand of dodging Cho's strikes, but couldn't get close to him at all. Cho seemed to be getting annoyed with how well Kenshin seemed to be doing. He taunted Kenshin as he thought that this battle was already over.  
  
" You have grown weak Battuosai. Using a petty reverse blade sword with the ideal of not killing, the art of the blade is killing. Even a reverse blade sword...... can be used for this purpouse." He smirked, but Kenshin's serious expression did not waver.  
  
" I am not the Battuosai. I'm am Kenshin Himura and I am a wanderer. I have thrown away the title of a manslayer..." Kaoru smiled slightly as he stated this. Misao glared at how she looked so happy in a situation like this. It was uncalled for!  
  
" What are you smiling for? Kenshin could get killed." She said in a offended way. " There is no need for a smile!"  
  
Kaoru put her hand to her heart and smiled in a affectionate way and gazed at Kenshin. Her eyes held a love that she herself had not discovered. She wispered something that Misao could not make the meaning out of.  
  
" He remembered........ what I said." She wispered wistfully. Misao looked at her confused. All that she could tell that was Kaoru was falling in love with Kenshin.... hook, line ,and sinker . Before Misao could even ask what she meant Kaoru's mood turned serious again and she turned her attention to the battle. Misao decided not to dwell on it and did the same.  
  
Cho smirked at this and answered Kenshin's statement by going for one of his major arteries with the sword. Everyone's eyes widened in worry. Kaoru was breaking a cold sweat.  
  
' Be alright Kenshin...... please' she thought.  
  
Kenshin fortunally held up his sheath in time to block it. The sheath shattered and fell to the ground. Now he had no weapon at all. The chances for winning this fight just got slimmer.  
  
Misao looked at Kenshin in a panic. This was not a good thing. Kenshin was not a good fist fighter at all. He was a samarai . He was not a expert at using his fists and it would be almost impossible to block without getting an injury.......  
  
" This is bad." Okina stated as Kenshin and Cho continued to fight, " The only weapon Himura can use are his fists. It cuts his potential down alot. To have a win now would be-" He was interupted by Kaoru.  
  
" Shut up." She hissed, " Have some faith in him already!" She glared at Okina and turned her attention on the fight. Okina shook his head at this. Her azure eyes held determination and her fist was clenched in worry. There was a trickle of blood that came from sqeezing her hand so tight.......  
  
" There's no way that this battle can be won..." Seiku wispered. He hesitated, but when one of the strikes almost hit his son he went to save his child without a second thought. He saw no hope for Kenshin winning this fight. Misao tried to stop him, but she was held down by Okina.  
  
" Let me go! That man is a fool for not having faith in Kenshin! LET ME GO!!!"  
  
She struggled with all her effort and gave Okina some nasty bruises with various kicks and punches. Okina winced and wondered why Aoshi raised the girl to be so violent. It certaintly wasn't him.... He tried to calm her down with reasoning.  
  
" Misao if he can retrieve the chid Himura will not have to fight. That is the whole rason that Kenshin is fighting this man is because he has kidnapped this child. Think about it Misao, it is better we run in this fight." Misao thought about it for awhile and accepted this grumbling.  
  
" But, still gramps. This is not a good idea..." She muttered. Kaoru hadn't noticed any of this had happened . She was entranced in the fight, secretly wishing Kenshin well. Asking any god that she hoped would listen to her plee for Kenshin's safety.  
  
Seiku almost got to his son before Cho noticed him and he smirked at the futile atempt that the father was doing to save his son. He whipped his sword at Seiku and Kenshin noticed a opening. He charged at Cho as he whipped the sword at Seiku and hit him on the face hard with an elbow jab. The direction of the sword changed just enough for Seiku to dodge the blade.  
  
Seiku looked at Kenshin and knew that there was no way to save his child by himself. The sword no longer mattered to him anymore. But he couldn't do anything! But mabye Kenshin could.....  
  
" Kick his ass Kenshin!" Misao yelled getting pumped when Kenshin hit Cho and knocked him down  
  
' He can do this! He really can!' Kaoru thought to herself smiling. Okina interrupted the two girl happiness.  
  
" Don't get excited girls. The only reason that he got a hit in was because Cho was distracted."  
  
Both girls gave him a look that said ' Would you PLEASE stop bursting our bubble?!?!?!?!?!?!' Okina just shurgged and they looked back at the fight. Kenshin looked at Cho in soft anger.  
  
" Are swords really that important to you? That you would threaten to kill a child? As a wanderer who lived during the revoulution I will not let you do this." He said to Cho and just as he got up a call was heard from the shrine. It was Seiku!  
  
" Himura!" he yelled tossing the sword to him. Kenshin caught it and Cho scowled.  
  
" That sword was for MY collection." he sounded like a spoiled child that had not gotten his way! Kaoru fought the urge to giggle and noticed something. Kenshin was just standing there looking at the blade. Why wasn't he using it? Misao voiced this in an impatient matter.  
  
" Why isn't he using that sword to kick Cho's ass?" It was rather blunt too. Misao seemed to have a talent for being blunt..... Kaoru sweatdropped at that. Okina answered her question.  
  
" That blade is most likely a real sword so if he strikes Cho down with that sword...." Kaoru finished that thought in panic.  
  
" He'll........ he'll become the Battousai ......... that can't happen!" Misao nodded and looked in panic also, but Kaoru looked like she was about to cry. She couldn't let him break his vow! Cho smirked and taunted Kenshin.  
  
" What's wrong Battousai? Have you forgotten how to kill?" no answer, " Or have you gone mute?"  
  
Kenshin did not respond and looked at the blade. His warm violet eyes were tinted gold, he was barely holding the battousai back. Kaoru looked at his eyes and gasped, this wasn't good.  
  
" I hope..... Kenshin can take this." Misao wispered. Kaoru nodded, but strongly doubted it considering what happened with Jineh and Saitoh.  
  
" Why don't I jog your memory on how to kill..." Cho trailed off and started to whip the his sword at the child. Kenshin screamed in rage at this act, the battousai completly taking over. Kaoru's eyes widened and she bolted towards that scene as fast as possible, she couldn't let him break his vow! No matter who he was going to kill....  
  
Kenshin never saw her coming and attacked with deadly force. Kaoru got in the way just as he was about to hit Cho and took the attack head on. His eyes widened as she was knocked into Cho and he was knocked out. They blade flew out of his hand and missed the child.  
  
"Missy!" Misao yelled in worry.  
  
Kenshin slowly went to his knees, a lonely tear went down his cheek. He started to turn back to normal and he was talking to himself in sorrow.  
  
" Not again ........ please Kaoru not again....."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Another cliffhanger to dwell over! Was the blade that Kenshin struck Kaoru with the reverse blade or a regular sword? I'm not telling to the next chapter. Therefore, I will get flamed.^^0  
  
Sorry if this chapter isn't my best. It really did turn out great, but then the power went out when I finished and I didn't save. I had to rewrite it all over again! Never the less I did my best the second time.  
  
The chapter title Hero has to do with the song saying ' They say a hero will save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait.' That's like Kaoru going in the way of Kenshin's attack when he was about to kill Cho, she didn't stand there waiting for someone else to stop him.  
  
And as always...... read and review please. 


	10. I'm With You

Hi guys! * Is eating a dunkin donuts blueberry muffin * Yummy! ^^ I'm back again and I actually got a threat to continue this time. I feel so loved. ^^0 Instead of writing the next chapter the day after the last I took a day off. Sorry that I chose to do that after I left a cliffhanger......... I was taking a walk in the park with my mom. Then I ran errands with her. Why am I telling you this? I dunno.....  
  
Disclaimer: Why would I own RK if all my attempts to draw him make him look like a girl....-_-0  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 10: I'm With You  
  
Everyone stared in shock and looked at Kaoru's injury. The sword had ripped her outfit and the wound went up from her adomen to her shoulder. The remaining cloth covered her breasts. There seemed to be a huge bruise where it had struck. Misao went up to Kaoru silently, as if the smallest bit of noise would shatter the moment.  
  
' Kaoru ....' Misao thought silently, the wound seemed to make an impression on her skin. Misao covered her breasts by using the small ribbon Kaoru used to keep her hair up. Then she noticed something......  
  
" These aren't the kind of wounds you get from a regular sword." She wispered, " Which means that...."  
  
Misao hastily checked Kaoru's pulse with a small hope, mabye she was alive. It would be a miracle , but miracles do happen in this world. Misao's eyes were full of determination and hope. Over the days they had travelled together Kaoru had become her friend, she didn't want to lose her.  
  
Kenshin on the other hand was on the verge of giving up hope. His warm violet eyes had become a gray color, numb and void inside. He lifted his hand out to Kaoru trying to reach her, be with with her. He saw her almost lifeless face and relented, drawing the hand to his heart. Tears silently fell down his cheeks.  
  
" Kaoru why did you do that .......... I don't to lose you like I did Tomoe. Yet here I am, looking at your lifeless face." he wispered. Misao looked at him with a worried expression. Kenshin couldn't be like this ....... it just wasn't Kenshin.  
  
' He loves her so much.' was all Misao could think of.  
  
" You better be alive Missy. Or I swear when I die and join you up there years later and you're going to get it." She wispered and checked around for a pulse. Suddenly she felt one, was it her imagination? She checked it again, just in case. No it was there, faint.... but still there. Misao broke into a huge smile.  
  
" Kenshin, I felt a pulse! Kenshin....... she's ALIVE!!!!!!!!!" Misao yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone winced at the sheer volume of Misao's voice. However that was all it took for Kenshin to come over. His eyes were still grey as one side of him said that there was no way that she made it from that attack alive, but they had a violet hue. He dropped the sword on the way there.  
  
" Are you sure of this Misao? " Kenshin said in a soft manner, holding Kaoru's hand. His eyes were slighly puffy from crying and worry lines etched on his face. The face that had the crossed shaped scar. The eyes that had seen horrors untold..... now looked at this girl with worry and concern.  
  
" Yes, I checked several times. See for yourself." Misao wispered with a gentle smile and took Kenshin's hand that was holding Kaoru's. She turned Kaoru's hand around and put Kenshin's hand on where she had felt the pulse. When Kenshin felt it, his eyes turned completly violet again. A tiny smile graced his lips.  
  
" Kaoru, thank the gods you're alive. I don't think I could make it in this world knowing that you were dead." Kenshin took her in a gentle hug even though she was unconcious. Not enough to hurt her, he was extra careful of that. Misao smiled at this and wished that Aoshi would hold her like that.....  
  
" Himura! This sword ........ it's a reverse blade!" Seiku said to him as he held his son, "It must be the the other reverse blade he made, to give to the gods."  
  
Kenshin nodded and gave Kaoru to Misao for the time being. He went over to Seiku and saw the hilt shatter. Underneath there was was kanji on the second hilt. It said ' defend all innocents'. Seiku looked at it and smiled slightly. It seemed as this was the best thing that his father could have written on the hilt.  
  
" My father's views must of changed at the end of his life." he said and handed the sword to Kenshin. " This is my way of saying thank you Kenshin. For saving my son." Kenshin nodded and put the sword in it's sheath as Seiku left. Well at least one problem was solved. Now he had to get Kaoru to a docter...  
  
He went up to Misao and took Kaoru from her. " Do you know of a place that we can treat her Miss Misao?" he asked. He was using the Miss again. He seemed to be making a full recovery from the emotional event that had taken place. He still looked a little shaken though and was handling Kaoru as if she was about to break. Like a delicate china doll.  
  
" There is a nurse at the Aoyia that used to heal the Oniwaban's injuries when they came to the Aoyia. She'll be able to fix Kaoru up in no time." Misao answered and they started to walked there.  
  
" Kenshin?" Misao inquired.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" What did you mean when you said that you didn't want Kaoru to die like Tomoe? Who is Tomoe?" Kenshin froze and his expression was pained. It looked a bit like the expression when Kaoru almost died. That was all Misao needed to figure it out.  
  
" Did ....... you love Tomoe? " Kenshin mutely nodded.  
  
" She died in a battle. I hit her accidently......." Misao suddenly felt that it wasn't something he wanted to remember.  
  
" Sorry...... I shouldn't have been so nosey about it." Kenshin accepted her apology in his usual fashion.  
  
" No, it is fine Miss Misao. " He said smiling. Back to his normal self once again. Misao sweatdropped at this.  
  
" How are you so cheerful if we just talked about a dead woman that you loved?"  
  
" Because the world is like a half full glass Miss Misao. I prefer to think of it that way, that I do." Kenshin said as they reached the Aoyia. Misao sighed.  
  
" Funny, you didn't seem to have that attitude when Kaoru almost died....." She wispered to herself.  
  
Kenshin pretended not to hear that for Misao's sake.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" There we go. She should be fine." The nurse, known as Saya said to Misao. She was the only other one in the room Kaoru was getting treated in for obvious reasons. They put Kaoru in her training clothes and Saya gave Misao instructions for her health. Kaoru would be able to walk around and such but could not fight all or do any extreme physical activity. Misao went to get Kenshin and saya stopped her.  
  
" Misao...... who gave this girl such a strange wound? A wooden sword couldn't do this." Misao looked a little panicked.  
  
" She accidentally got into the way off a fight. Fortunatly she was hit by a reverse blade and not the real thing..... the other man is being taken to jail by Okina."  
  
" I see." Misao went off to get Kenshin.  
  
" Kenshin Kaoru is-" she was cut off by a worried Kenshin.  
  
" Is something wrong? Did her lungs get cut by one of the broken ribs? Is her spine damaged?! " Misao was giving Kenshin a look that could kill and backed it up too.  
  
" NO YOU IDIOT! I WAS JUST COMING TO GET YOU!" Misao yelled shaking him as hard as she could and when she was done Kenshin fell to the ground with swirly eyes. The building seemed to shake slightly with her out burst.  
  
" Oroooooooooooo...... " Misao sighed. For someone that used to be the Battousai he acted a little idiotic when there wasn't a battle. When he finally got up they walked into the room where Kaoru was sleeping. Saya repeated the same instructions to Kenshin that she had to Misao and left the room.  
  
Kenshin held Kaoru's hand gently on Kaoru's as she slept on the futon. Misao left also, since it was getting pretty late. Kenshin just gazed at Kaoru for a moment. Taking in all the reasons that he cared for her. All the reasons why her life meant so much to him.  
  
" To think that I almost lost you....." he wispered. He couldn't belive that Kaoru went in the way of his attack! He was lucky that it had been a reverse blade that he held. Kaoru would be dead by now if things had been a tiny bit different.  
  
He layed out a futon next to Kaoru's and went to rest in it. He had to be near her now, just to know that she wouldn't break when he wasn't looking. He put his hand on her's and smiled. He took in her scent, she smelled like lavender.  
  
Then he realized something that he been feeling for a long time. 'I love her, I love her so much...'  
  
He gazed upon her sleeping form. He thought that he had just liked the little racoon girl. Amazing how things can change over a life and death situation.  
  
" Kaoru..... I'll always be with you. I love you too much to just leave. Even if I die I swear that I'll watch over you....."  
  
And as if Kaoru could hear Kenshin's words, she smiled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Fluff for EVERYONE! I couldn't help it, that part was screaming to be written!I hope you like this chapter.  
  
The chapter title I'm With You has two different meanings. The first was Kenshin saying ' I'll always be with you.' That had to do with the title. The second one however had to do with the song. It had to do with Kenshin on the verge of giving up hope when Kaoru 'died'. ( What? That song is a little sad. At least in the beginning. )  
  
And as always......... read and review please. ^_~* 


	11. At The Beginning

Hi guys. Back again with another chapter. I'm gonna start doing review responses for the last chap. ^^ I should have from the beginning though. Better late than never. Thanks you guys! You've all been very polite reviewers. * Gives them all a blueberry muffin * They're good! =D Some people may give cookies to reviewers, but I give muffins!  
  
Kaoru-Dono Himura : ^^ Glad you like it. This fic needed more fluff, ne?  
  
Setine: ^_______^ Thanks.  
  
Daughter of Magic: * blushes * Thank you for the compliment! I'm flattered you think it's as good as the real thing.  
  
Sofa-Chan: Thank you for pointing that out!^_^I kinda forgot to add that her breasts weren't completely showing. It never got from my mental image to the page. ^^0 It's fixed now though.  
  
Ana : Thanks! Isn't fluff grand?^_~*  
  
I'm sorry that I can't respond to the rest of you who reviewed chapter 9 and back, but that's too many reviews ( around 60....) and fanfiction.net doesn't let you post a chapter dedicated to review responses. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Take a good guess. I'm sure it's not THAT hard...  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 11: At The Beginning  
  
Kaoru layed in grove that was covered in snow. Snow continued to fall from the sky. As she looked into the distance she saw the faint outline of mountains covered with pine trees. Her kimono was a pale pink and was decorated with the pattern of red flowers. She stood up and wondered why in the world she was in a glade of fallen snow. It made no sense. Then again it also made no sense that she had no idea how she got here in the first place.  
  
As she stood up she saw a sillouette coming to her. She stared at whatever was coming at her. What was coming at her and why? She finally found her voice. It was as if it had been paralyzed before that.  
  
" Who are you ?" She asked and got soft laughter in return. It sounded wonderful, the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard.....  
  
The figure finally came close enough that she could see whoever it was. Kaoru looked surprised at the very least. This was the last person she thought that she would see. Kenshin said he didn't like winter, he didn't like the snow..... or that's what he told her.  
  
" Kenshin?" she questioned. He gave a nod and a smile, coming ever closer to her. The snow seemed to swirl around them.  
  
" Yes, Kaoru it's me." he said in a gentle way. She gazed into his eyes. She would never get over admiring how kind and beautiful they looked.  
  
"Why are we here?" She questioned, "I don't understand." Kenshin simply smiled and asked the question she never thought he'd ask.  
  
" Do you love me?" Usaully Kaoru would look surprised. She would ask him if he meant it and after he answered that she would take forever to answer his question. When she finally did she would stutter it out in a very nervous manner blushing furiously, but this time she did none of this. It was as if she had regained a new confidence in the matter of love.  
  
" Yes Kenshin...... I love you." she said softly, " Do you love me?" She felt shivers run up her spine and at the same time her legs turned to jelly waiting for his answer.  
  
The snow seemed to sparkle in a beautiful light. Time seemed to stop as she waited for his answer to come. Never had she wanted him to speak to her so much before. Kenshin gazed at her as if wanting to take her whole profile as if admiring a godess.  
  
" Kenshin if you don't I understand-" She was cut off when Kenshin gave her a gentle kiss. It was soft and sweet, just like he was. She didn't want to break it, this was the moment that she had dreamed about. This is what she wanted, now and forever.  
  
" I'll always love you....... till death do us part" And that was when Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night, her lips on Kenshin's.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she broke the kiss the instant she realized what was going on. She got up quickly and winced. She remembered the incident with Cho immeadiatly, how had she lived through that? Well whatever happened it ended in Kenshin bringing her here. She remembered at that moment that she had kissed Kenshin. How the hell did she manage to do that!?  
  
' Kenshin. I can't belive I kissed him in my sleep....... ' she thought as she throughly blushed and with put a finger to her lips. She couldn't help thinking that despite that Kenshin was asleep he was a really good kisser. This in turn caused her to turn a deeper shade of red, where did THAT thought come from?  
  
' Despite that.....' kaoru thought, as she brushed a red lock out of Kenshin's face. He looked so innocent while sleeping, you couldn't guess for the life of you that he used to be the Battousai. ' It was sweet that he slept next to with me. I feel bad that I worry him so much.'  
  
She started to stroke his face in a gentle manner and played with his hair. She really had no idea why she was doing this, it just felt right. She started to stroke her fingers against against the scar on his cheek. One of the lines was very rough and jagged while the other was smooth. Kaoru frowned in confusion.  
  
' So strange' she though, ' I guess that he didn't get the whole scar in one battle. The seperate lines are so different.'  
  
At the moment that Kaoru finished stroking his scar, Kenshin's eyes fluttered open. Kaoru withdrew her hand quickly in embarressment. He must be a light sleeper she concluded as he sat up.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you're okay." Kaoru nodded. He looked so relieved at this, and she smiled at him. Kenshin was wondering why she was up so late but decided not to ask.  
  
" Uh-huh. So what injuries do I have?" Kaoru asked in a cheery way. Way too happy for someone who almost got killed in his opinion.  
  
" Many of your ribs were broken Miss Kaoru, but that is all. The weapon that I was using was actually the better version of the reverse blade sword."  
  
" I see....." she wispered. They both sat in unconfortable silence after that. What was there really to say? Kenshin broke the silence.  
  
" Miss Kaoru ...... why did you go in the way of my attack? If the sword hadn't been a reverse blade...." he trailed off. Kaoru sighed, was it really that hard to figure out?  
  
" You've worked so hard to bury the battousai Kenshin. For ten years you have carried a reverse blade sword on you're belt, trying to atone for your sins. I didn't want you to break that vow....... before you have to and I don't want the battousai to come back. Not after years of trying to bury him." she answered.  
  
" You could have gotten yourself killed, you know that."  
  
" Well at the time that wasn't on my mind." Kaoru said smiling at that, " All I could think of was to stop you somehow." Kenshin was silent for a minute and asked a very familiar question. One that she had heard in a dream.  
  
" do..... you like me?" he wispered. Kaoru looked at him in suprise, that was not something that she was expecting him to say. She blushed, if he was asking that then he probably liked her too! Kenshin wasn't the type to ask something like that to her just so it would blow up in her face.  
  
" I-i.... um I l-l-l-like you Kenshin." Kaoru stuttered. Boy now wasn't that romantic, she thought dryly. Kenshin however did not seem to mind this at all.  
  
" Then this lowly one ......... would like to court you Miss Kaoru." Kenshin asked in a friendly manner. However his voice was laced with a bit of nervousness and hope. He seemed to be waiting for an answer. Kaoru thought for a moment. Yeah, for about a milli second. She knew that she liked Kenshin, it was possible that she would be able to love him some day.  
  
" I would like that Kenshin." she said in a happy way hugging him. " I would like that alot." there was still a faint blush on her cheeks. Why did hugging him still make her react that way?  
  
" But Kaoru..." Kenshin started, as they went into their futons.  
  
" Yes Kenshin?"  
  
" Please promise me that you won't do something like that again." he said referring to the Cho incident.  
  
" Sure Kenshin. Good night......" she wispered, but she mentally crossed her fingers. She was going to do every thing she could to keep Kenshin alive. Everything.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaoru yawned and got up from her futon. Kenshin's futon was empty, but he was a early riser anyway so she didn't worry. She smiled with glee when she thought about last night. Kenshin was courting her!, everyone at home would be so happy thast she and kenshin finally moved somewhere in their relationship. Well all except Megumi, but she would have to deal with that for now. When she was about to walk downstairs she heard Misao arguing with someone.  
  
" I don't care if you're the battousai! You can't leave for training yet. I need to know about Lord Aoshi! You're past doesn't matter to me." She heard Misao yell. Kaoru felt her blood run cold, he was leaving? He couldn't leave now, not when they had just began to court! That idiot.....  
  
" Please tell Miss Kaoru that I will be back." Kenshin said ignoring her outburst, " I must have no distractions while training with my master, that I can't"  
  
That made her feel a little better, at least he was coming back.... she could never be sure when it came to Kenshin. When they were in Tokyo she firmly believed that Kenshin would stay with them, but that didn't happen did it?  
  
She heard Kenshin's footsteps out the door and Misao who was trying to follow him. She tried to follow her.  
  
" Misao, wait!" She yelled following her, " Don't follow him!"  
  
If Misao heard her she paid no heed. Kaoru sighed and fought to keep up with her, Misao was really fast! And stubborn to boot.... yep that was all Kenshin needed as he trained, Misao yelling in his ear about her Lord Aoshi. All the more reason that Kaoru was following her.  
  
They both darted through crowds of people, bumping into others on more than one occasion. The second time that the two of them had been speed demon again. She swore that any day now the people would boot them out of the city.......  
  
All the sudden she heard a big crash and Misao yelling at whoever ran into her. She shook her head at this, but when she heard a very familiar voice she froze.  
  
" Who says it was MY fault ugly!?"  
  
Yahiko........  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~` Yep, Yahiko is here! And MORE FLUFF!^^ Well that's another chapter done. Enjoy. Oh and in case you are wondering, the part of kenshin's scar that is smooth is the part he got from Tomoe. The other is from her fiance. The part that was made by tomoe is smooth, because if was made with love as she died( I think.) and the other was made in bloody battle. Do you like the symbolism?  
  
The chapter title At The Beginning has to do with the fact that Kenshin and Kaoru are now courting(^_^) and they are at the beginning of a new journey in their relationship.  
  
And as always..... read and review please. 


	12. Japanese Prints

Hi guys! I'm back from lazing off. -_- Sorry guys, but yesterday I had no modivation to write at ALL. It's plain not fun to write when you don't want to and a lot of authors who have done it anyway (including me) know what I'm talking about. Okay? Well besides that, KENSHIN PLUSHIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! * Hands them out. * Thanks guys, you've been great. =D I hope you like them even though they're virtual.^^0  
  
Disclaimer: I own a Kagome plushie that I got from otakon..... but not RK.  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 12: Japanese Prints  
  
Kaoru was surprised that Yahiko made it here already, boats were getting faster and faster these days. She could hear them fighting from quite a distance away. Both at them were at each other's throats, throwing worse insults at the minute. Kaoru shook her head at this...... she really needed to teach Yahiko some manners.  
  
Kaoru pushed through the crowds getting stranges looks because of her clothes and shinai. Never the less she made her way to the front of the crowd.  
  
" I said it is your fault you snot nosed brat!"  
  
" Me?! You were the one running so fast it was like hell itself was chasing after you!" He yelled back at her. Kaoru shook her head, those two wouldn't get along well. She decided to interupt this shouting match when Misao and Yahiko were about to get in a fist fight. She did this in a very normal manner when it came to Yahiko. She saw it as a very fair way to punish someone (mainly Yahiko) for being insolent.  
  
In other words, her shinai met Yahiko's head. He held his head and glared at whoever might have hit him.  
  
" What's the matter Little Yahiko?" Kaoru teased, " Did I hit you to hard?" she said this in a mocking manner, using the voice one would use while cooing a baby. Needless to say Yahiko answered on instinct.  
  
" Stop with the little ugly!" He said and turned around to come face to face with Kaoru, "K-kaoru?" he said in suprise.  
  
" M-hm. It seems that you haven't changed....." she answered and the townsfolk went to doing their normal activities, but stared at them like they were freaks. Which at the moment was what they were acting like in their eyes.  
  
" Same to you ugly. You're still as violent as ever....." Yahiko muttered to himself. This caused a glare from Kaoru.  
  
" Well your the same brat that always insults my cooking!" Yahiko smirked. He'd missed the daily fights that they had.  
  
" Ugly, your cooking tastes horrible. Do EVERYONE a favor and accept that."  
  
" It tastes fine! It's your taste buds that need help."  
  
" Don't flatter yourself. You're cooking tastes like vomit."  
  
" Like YOU could do any better LITTLE Yahiko!" She yelled. It was like they were in Tokyo all over again. Kaoru cooking a meal and Yahiko refusing to touch her cooking. That was usally how a fight started anyway.  
  
" Actually I did, remember when you were sick? I did all the cooking since Kenshin watched over you all the time. And STOP WITH THE LITTLE!" He shot back.  
  
Yahiko: 1 Kaoru: 0  
  
" I hate you." She muttered.  
  
" Right back at you ugly."  
  
" I've missed these fights, Misao must think we're crazy...... Misao?" The weasel girl seemed to be taking off. Darn, she completly forgot why she was following her in the first place. " Oh crap."  
  
" You know her?" Kaoru didn't answer and took off into the crowds, Yahiko following her in confusion. Kaoru could barely make out Misao in the crowds and followed her at a full sprint. She really didn't want her to disturb Kenshin.  
  
" What the HECK is going on here ugly?" He yelled as he fought to keep up with with Kaoru as she followed Misao. He was absoulutly clueless on the current situation.  
  
" Misao is chasing Kenshin and he needs to train for the battle with Shishio." Kaoru said between breaths, smartly leaving out the oniwaban part out of it. " I'm trying to stop her."  
  
" Well you certaintly can run better than you can cook." Kaoru looked at him in disbelief...... some things never change when it came to his attitude.  
  
" Yahiko?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Shut up." Her tone was enough to make Yahiko think twice before he fired a comeback. Sometimes you need to let tradition take a back seat.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Catching up to Misao had not been easy. Even if Misao had lost Kenshin, because she had bumped into Yahiko she knew where he was going. She lead them through a huge mountain wilderness. This is where Kenshin's master lived? He must be a hermit of sorts to live so far from any people. Yeah a hermit with the amazing powers of the hiten misturugi style behind him. On the way Yahiko mentioned how cool it was that Kenshin would be even stronger than before. Kaoru sighed, she would rather him be a weakling if he could just stay at the dojo with her with no one going after him.  
  
After they had finally caught up to Misao she was standing in front of a small house, apparently eavsdropping on who ever was in there. Most likely Kenshin and his teacher. Kaoru and Yahiko went up to Misao. Kaoru did NOT look happy.  
  
" What are you doing here?!" she hissed, " Kenshin needs to train, not to be bombarded with your questions!"  
  
Misao just glared at her and gave her a sign to hush up. It was definatly telling her that if Kenshin caught her here Misao wouldn't be the only one in trouble. They all decided to stay and do the same as Misao. Kaoru looked worried though. What would Kenshin say if he saw Yahiko at her side and not in Tokyo like he was supposed to be?  
  
" Why did I waste my time training you?! You're an idiot for wanting it both ways!!!" A man's voice huffed, " Having ideals of not killing, but wanting to become a stronger swords man....... you're an idiot."  
  
" Master you don't understand! I can't fight as the man-slayer, I need to be stronger without becoming him."  
  
" Ever since the end of the war you have probably been wavering between a man-slayer and a wanderer you idiot student. Why do you want to change now?" the man's voice told him harshly.  
  
" There are people I must live for. There is a person I must live for........."  
  
" Oh and I bet you only recently learned this."  
  
" Yes master."  
  
" You idiot student."  
  
Yahiko lost his temper and tried to barge in at that point. Kaoru held him down and hushed him. She was looking more worried by the second.  
  
" Yahiko please hold your temper!" she wispered although she herself was angry.  
  
" Why should I? That man has no right to call Kenshin an idiot...... don't you care about him?!" he wispered. Kaoru's disposition held firm although she slightly winced at the statement of her not caring.  
  
"Yahiko, you don't understand. None of us should even be here. Hell, Kenshin still thinks you're in Tokyo!" she wispered to him in a semi-harsh way, " I'm angry too, but this isn't the time for us to make an entrance...."  
  
They sat in silence and listened to the noise from the house. Kenshin seemed to be trying to talk his master (or so he called the man that.) into training him. It didn't seem to work though.  
  
" Idiot student, get me water from the well." They heard him tell Kenshin. They went to another side of the house so Kenshin wouldn't spot them.  
  
" Yes master." Misao silently mimicked Kenshin and Kaoru giggled. Yahiko just looked like he wanted to kick this guy's butt whoever he was. No one made fun of HIS idol. Kaoru wanted to giggle at that too.  
  
As Kenshin made his way out of the hut they heard the man call to them. He knew that they were there!  
  
" Whoever you are, come out." They all did what he said and went into the hut. What else could they do? It really didn't seem like the man would hurt them, he was Kenshin's master after all.  
  
" So who are you? It isn't everyday that I see a woman in a training gi and another in the uniform of a ninja." The man gruffly stated.  
  
" I'm Misao and they are Kaoru and Yahiko. " Misao answered ignoring the part abou ttheir dress," I came to get some answers from Kenshin and these two followed me." Kaoru fumed silently as the man introduced himself as Seiju Hiko.  
  
" So what has my idiot student been up to?" he asked. Kaoru casually restrained Yahiko when he tried to attack Hiko for calling Kenshin a idiot student.  
  
" Well, I guess you have the right to know......" she started and spilled that Kenshin had become a wanderer to atone for the sins he commited during the revoulution. He needed Hiko's training so he could become strong enough to defeat Shishio.  
  
" So you see, he isn't just coming to you so he may get stronger with no purpose. He doesn't...... he can't die when so many care about him." Kaoru trailed off. They stood there in silence for a moment. The fire inside the hut crackled and sizzled and birds chirped in the distance. Then something broke the silence.  
  
A bucket of water fell to the ground. Kenshin was back and looked shicked to say the least. Kaoru gave him a weak smile as he looked at her in disbelief. How had they gotten there?  
  
" I guess there's alot of explaining to do, huh?" Misao commented uneasily.  
  
She didn't know the half of it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Was that okay? I hope so. Also guys I have put up my e-mail adress. Feel free to e-mail me with comments and questions.^^ No flames please, although if you feel the desire to do so I won't even bother to read them. What's the point of writing a flame if the recieving person just deletes it? Exactly.  
  
The chapter title Japenese Prints..... I really don't know why I decided that it was to be the chapter title. There was nothing to really use a song title except this one so there you go. ^^0 I just went with that because they are in Japan and I had no idea WHAT to use. If you have a different song title that I can change it to I'd like it very much much if you told me it.  
  
Now to review responses. :  
  
Dancing Light: Familiar, eh? ^_~* Thank you for the compliment! =D  
  
Kaoru-dono Himura: Yep. ^^ Fluff is the best!  
  
Geminidragon: Really? I'm so flattered that you think that. Thank you!  
  
Koniko-chan: Thank you! I'm glad you're back. Yeah Kenshin probably would go crazy....... and I was wondering, what's a shrink?  
  
Saiyinjinj7: Thank you, I will do that. ^^  
  
Sailor Scout Buddy: Yep, fluff for all! Oh and what is so funny?  
  
AoiTsuki: ^_^ Fluffis great, ne?  
  
And as always, read and review please.^^ 


	13. Crush

Hello! Took me long enough, eh? Well I've got a new chapter out and I hope you guys like it. I really don't have much to say, but I would love to ask a favor of you guys. I was thinking of doing a alternate ending of my fic starting at the point where Kenshin struck Kaoru....... except it's a real sword he uses. The thing is I like the concept but not the fact that it will be so...... angsty. I hate really dark angst. If almost all your friends were depressed and mad at the world you would too.-_- Yeah, so anyway if you want to mabye do this story I would be most grateful. Please e-mail me if your interested ( It's on my profile.).^_^ Now on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Would this disclaimer even BE here if I owned it?  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 13: Crush  
  
" What are you doing here?" he asked after the shock had worn off. "and why is Yahiko here? He's supposed to be in Tokyo right now."  
  
' Oh crap, oh crap, Oh Crap, OH CRAP!!!!!!' was all Kaoru could think of for the moment. Nothing came to mind on how to explain why they were in Hiko's house when they hadn't been before. They were totally and completly dead! Yahiko on the other hand could think of something to say, but it wasn't very helpful.  
  
" Um......... long story?" Yahiko stated in a nervous manner. Misao glared at him for that one. Now Kenshin probably thought they had done something worse than the truth. Hiko looked in amusment at the group. They certaintly were digging themselves in a deeper hole by the minute.  
  
" I want a straight answer." Kenshin stated calmly, but there was irratation in his eyes. Kaoru struggled to speak. Why was it so hard to tell him this? When she finally got the courage she told him the truth.  
  
" Ummmm...... Misao wanted to get some answers from you about finding Aoshi, so she ran after you. I kinda followed her to stop her and she bumped into Yahiko on the way. When we got here and you left......." she smiled a very strained smile. " We stayed a little longer than expected."  
  
Yahiko looked at Misao in suprise and truely wanted to say something about her looking for Aoshi of all people, but Kaoru glare told him that it wasn't such a very good idea to do that. Definatly not now.  
  
" But why did you come Yahiko? I don't want you dead." He wispered in concern, " What were you thinking?"  
  
" Kenshin I want to help." Yahiko told him in all seriousness, " You can't take on Shishio practically by yourself! You'll get killed ..... hiten misturugi style or no." Kenshin looked him in the eyes, seeing that the youth meant this with all his heart.  
  
" That's why I'm here." he replied simply, " To get the training that will insure that I won't die. Please, go to the Aoyia until then." Yahiko nodded, knowing that Kaoru would know where that was anyway. Kaoru really wondered if Kenshin could magically will someone to do what he wanted. It was hard for her to make Yahiko do anything without extra effort. Misao apologized as she and Yahiko went out of the hut. Kenshin nodded at her apology, but did nothing more than that. Kaoru didn't budge one bit even though the others had left, in a way she didn't want to.  
  
" Miss Kaoru, that includes you." Kenshin stated. Kaoru flinched under his stare for an unknown reason. His words seemed to hurt her, she didn't know why.  
  
" Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked her as he noticed the flinch. Kaoru hesitated and then the little voice in her head yelled at her considerbly. Hello, this was the man she was courting! She could trust Kenshin with almost anything. Kaoru still hesitated anyway and she learned that those little voices could curse like a sailor if they felt the need.....  
  
" Are you mad at me?" she asked finally, " I know that we came when she shouldn't have.... you have evry right to be mad." Kenshin just looked at her for a minute contemplating his answer. Kaoru felt like the suspense was killing her..... hopefully not literally. She decided that the ground was interesting at that moment of uncomftorble silence that lingered in the air. Hiko looked at them in intrest. This girl seemed to like his idiot student a lot.  
  
" A little." he admitted, " But not too much. I think you should go to the Aoyia now."  
  
" but Kenshin-" She started but Kenshin cut her off. He looked at her so deeply that she thought that her legs had turned to jelly.  
  
" Please Kaoru, I need you to do this...... I need to be at full attention for this training." he said to her while grasping her shoulders. For some reason she felt like crying although she had no idea why.  
  
' You'll miss him, won't you?' a tiny voice entered into her thoughts, ' you haven't been seperated from him in awhile' She growled mentally, if there was a way to kill that stupid voice she would gladly do it. It was like that stupid voice was smirking all the time it made those truthful statements too.  
  
" Okay...." she trailed off although her mind said different, " just remember Kenshin Himura if there is any way that you shall die...... I'll follow you someday and beat you so hard the heavens will shake with every swing of my shinai!"  
  
Kenshin swallowed and made a mental note of that for future references. It would come in handy someday. He nodded slowly and smiled. Kaoru smiled back and left the hut calling him goodbye all the way.  
  
" Does she mean something to you?" Hiko asked as she went. Kenshin nodded.  
  
" Yes master, we are courting if that's what you mean." he answered and Hiko's eyes flashed a bit evily. This worried Kenshin..... a lot.  
  
" So have you...... made MOVES on her?" Hiko asked while smirking. Kenshin didn't quite get it at first.  
  
" Oro? I have hugged her if that's what you mean." Hiko shook his head in a way of saying no and when Kenshin finally figured out what Hiko meant he was red as his hair.  
  
" OROOOOOOOOOOO! I would never do that if Miss Kaoru didn't want to!" Kenshin practically yelled. Hiko mocked disapointment at Kenshin.  
  
" You idiot student, you've been courting for how long?" he mocked him. Kenshin looked very flustered indeed. If Hiko wasn't his master he would have told him he was a pervert right about now. Or hit him unconcious, anything but let his Hiko torture him in this manner.  
  
"We have courted only one day master! Don't think such dirty thoughts!" Kenshin splurted out of no where. He had forgotten that Hiko lived to embarass him like this! Well he was remembering it now for all the good it was doing him.......  
  
" Honestly your just as shy as ever. It's just like when you were a child. I had to practically DRAG you into resturants." Kenshin turned even redder, if that was humanly possible. Yeah, drag him in and yell at him when he did have todo that so the whole resturant noticed. That was the worst! Hiko rattled off one embarassing story after another after that one.  
  
" Master please! No more stories!" he cried out. He was seriously wondering if Hiko's training was worth the trouble. It didn't seem so at the moment.  
  
" Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! No can do my idiot apprentice! Too bad I want to train you now! " came the reply, Kenshin sighed at that. His master loved to tease him even when he was at the age of twenty eight!  
  
This was going to be a looooooooooooooong training session.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Kaoru went down the path missing Kenshin already. It was strange that she did, because it had only been a few minutes since she had left. She heard Kenshin oro loudly a few seconds after she left and wondered why in the world he had done that. She liked when he oro'd. It was quite cute if she did say so herself.  
  
" Actually Kenshin's really cute too...." she mused as she walked, " But I'll always love his eyes the most."  
  
She meant that with all her heart. Kenshin's eyes always changed depending on the emotion he was feeling. She noticed that when he was in a serious mood his warm violet eyes were tinted a steely blue. That had always seemed to bother her. Or when he was extremely angry and still a wanderer his eyes went almost completely that steely blue she had learned to get used to. But she loved when they were a warm violet the most. He always looked so kind when they were that color.  
  
Her thoughts were interupted when she heard Misao and Yahiko shouting at eachother. Yahiko's voice showed that he felt very hostile towards her. She could understand that, his first impressions of the Oniwaban had been very bad considering that they poisoned him the first time that they met......  
  
" I'm not telling you anything! You're part of the oniwaban group!" She heard Yahiko shout as she changed course to where she heard them yelling.  
  
" I don't see what you have against the oniwaban!" Misao yelled at him. Kaoru ran faster, she knew what would happen eventually. They would most likely fight and that wasn't good.  
  
" They tried to poison me you idiot!" Yahiko shouted as Kaoru came through the bushes and put her hand on Yahiko's shoulder and gripped it hard. That clearly meant for him to shut up. She glared at Misao to shut her up as well.  
  
" If you really want to know what happened to the Oniwaban......" she started slowly, " Fine, I'll tell you. Just a warning, it isn't going to be something that you want to hear."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, this chapter is DONE! I'm going to a camping trip this weekend, so I won't be able to write for two days, k?  
  
The chapter title Crush has to do with Kaoru's crush on Kenshin and not wanting to leave him. Isn't that cute? Now for the review responses:  
  
Sofa-Chan: He wasn't mad, just worried. ^^ Thank you for reviewing.  
  
AoiTsuki: Yeah, Kenshin really isn't one for suprises is he?  
  
PensSquared: Thanks! ^^ Sorry, I'll try to find a spot for Kaoru to beat Yahiko....... I hope.  
  
Setine: Yep! Cute is the way to go. ^_^  
  
Inuyashachic515: Thanks! I'm glad you think so.  
  
Daughter of Magic: I'm glad you like it so much. Thank you for reviewing so often.  
  
Ana: He is? I never really noticed....... excuse me for being a flake.  
  
Brooke: Thank you.^^  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: ^^ mm-hm. Thank you for the complinment!^_^  
  
Koniko-chan: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I get it now. Sorry he didn't kill them, but that's not Kenshin-like. By the way, I like your latest chapter! ^_~*  
  
Okay, I gtg. I need to leave by six and it's 5:29! See-ya and please review! 


	14. Aura

Hello everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter's humor. ^^ Funny that I felt like putting that in, ne? Well I found someone to write the alternate universe of my story, k? Thank you for reviewing people, it means so much to me. When I get the url to the story I'll give it to you. Now on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. If you think I do after all these stupid disclaimers....... I don't even want to go there.  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 14: Aura  
  
" That can't be right." Misao said as she trembled after Kaoru told her what happened with the the four members of the oniwaban group and Aoshi, " They wouldn't die....... Lord Aoshi wouldn't let them die." She seemed like the world was falling around her.  
  
" They are Misao." Kaoru wispered, " They died protecting Aoshi from Kanryu's gatling gun. Aoshi however is alive and has vowed to kill Kenshin." Misao shook her head fearfully. She refused to belive that the people she had been looking for all these years were dead. They couldn't be, they wouldn't! All the time that they spent together before she was left behind couldn't be for nothing!  
  
" Your lying." She wispered, " I don't care what you say. They would never lower themselves to becoming bodyguards of a man like Kanryu."  
  
" Well they did." Yahiko said bluntly and earned glare from Kaoru, " They wanted to become the best there is and becoming bodyguards was the best way to do that."  
  
Misao at this moment didn't care what anyone had to say. All that was going in her head was that they couldn't be dead. Never could that happen, not after she dedicated herself to find the people she cared for the most.  
  
" I'm sorry Misao, but they have died. Aoshi is still out there though...... you might find him." Kaoru said softly and gripped her hand reassuringly on Misao's shoulder.  
  
Misao stared at Kaoru for a moment. She saw the sincerity in Kaoru's ocean eyes and somehow she knew that they were telling the truth. The four oniwaban members were dead..... only Aoshi was left. She looked at Kaoru and gave her a sad smile. She felt like sobbing, but refused to . Not for them, they wouldn't want to see her cry. They hated it when she cried........  
  
" Let's go then." she stated simply, her eyes watering slightly as Kaoru nodded at her. As they walked down the path to the Aoyia Misao chanted to herself that she would not cry. Not like when they left her behind with Okina......  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" What do you mean they left?!" a mini-Misao demanded, " They wouldn't leave me behind!" Okina gazed softly at the youth. He hoped that Aoshi knew what he was doing, leaving her here. As soon as the girl realized that the oniwaban she traveled with weren't here, she went ballistic on them.  
  
" I'm sorry Misao, but they left for Aizu a short while ago." Okina answered softly, " He asked that we watch over you." Misao shook her head in denial. She belived with all her heart that they would not abandon her like this. In her mind Okina was telling her some sick joke.  
  
"You liar!" she yelled, " Lord Aoshi......he and the rest cared for me alot. They're my family....and family doesn't just abandon one of there own!" She ran from the Aoyia going in the direction of Aizu, heart breaking. Okina and the rest called out to her, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anyone at the moment. The only thing she could think of was that she had to find her Lord Aoshi and the rest. They meant the world to her.....  
  
Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours as she search for them. After awhile she realized what she was doing was insane, a joke. She had no idea which way Lord Aoshi went to Aizu and even if she did find him, what good would it do her? They would just send her back to Okina and off she would go. It was hopeless that she would even see them again. Okina wasn't lying at all...... they were gone.  
  
Tears welled up in her aqua-marine eyes. It started to pour rain as thunder and lighting clashed in the sky. She didn't care at all, Lord Aoshi left her alone, he had saved her from death and abandoned her. Why did this have to happen? Why did he leave her alone with a man she hardly knew? This wasn't fair.... but was life fair? Not at the moment.  
  
" Is this some sort of joke?!" She yelled at the sky, " That the people I considered family left me all alone?!" She got no answer except a huge roll of thunder. Misao really didn't think she would get one. She silently started to walk back to the Aoyia, her tears blending with the rain that soaked her body. She stopped all the sudden and slowly crouched down, with sobs that racked her body.  
  
It didn't matter that she was just a child, sorrow filled her very being. Her makeshift family had left her all alone.........................  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Misao sighed sadly at the memory. It was lucky that Okina found her while she was crying, he really helped her get over the fact that they had left her. The memory still stung though, she knew that it always would.  
  
" You okay?" Karu asked and sighed, " Well I don't even know why I ask. Of course you're not okay."  
  
Misao smiled sadly at her and continued to walk on to the Aoyia. As she did Yahiko walked up to her in silence. She looked at him as if to ask what he wanted.  
  
"I'm sorry...." he wispered as if it was a hard thing to do. For someone that he had just fought with a few moments before it was. , " You look.....sad and....I...."  
  
Misao cut him off, " I understand." and she did. Yahiko was a good kid..... even if he acted like a snot nosed brat almost all the time. She smiled, glad to know that these people wished her well. They truely were great to be with.  
  
Yahiko went back to Kaoru's side and started to tease her. A fight was the result.  
  
" I'm not ugly LITTLE Yahiko! " Kaoru yelled at Yahiko's insult. Yahiko smirked although Kaoru called him little.  
  
" Yeah, you're not ugly." Kaoru smiled for a second.....until Yahiko finished the comback, " Oh, and I think I saw a pig fly the other day too. Give up on impossible dreams will you?" The smile quickly turned into a scowl and Kaoru's shinai met Yahiko's head. Misao sighed, though she felt a bit better. How could she stay sad for too long when Kaoru and Yahiko were around?  
  
But she resolved to cry for her dead friends in private anyway. To hell if they hated it if she cried.  
  
It was never healthy to hold in your feelings.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry guys, but that's the end of this chap. I didn't mean to take so long! I feel so awful that I took so long to get this out and this weekend I'll be to busy to update. That's why the chapter is so darn..... short. Sorry, I hope you guys can forgive me. =( I'll write the review responses next chapter.  
  
The story chapter Aura is a song from .hack//sign has to do with the Misao angst. It is a angsty, but beautiful song.  
  
Please read and review. I'd like that. ^_^ 


	15. No Ordinary Morning

Hello guys! =) As I write this, it is sunday and tomorrow school will start. Sigh, oh well. It's not like the teachers are going to torture me or anything. But you can never be too careful, ne? ^^ Thank you from reviewing, even though the last chapter was so short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it and be thankful for that okay?=P  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 15: No Ordinary Morning  
  
Kenshin dripped in sweat Hiko and him sparred. He hadn't had a battle like this in awhile, but then again he was sparring with Hiko. It wasn't going to be easy for him to land a hit, let alone beat him. In fact he hadn't even touched him since they started. It was hard enough to just keep up with him! They're battle was very different from the calm around them. They were sparring near a waterfall that shined from the sun as the birds chripped in the distance.  
  
They seemed to be partners in a complicated dance, leaping into the air as the clashed swords. Sometimes they would dodge the attack and leap back to keep their distance. This time only lasted for a brief moment, as they went at each other yet again.  
  
Kenshin felt like screaming in frustration, why couldn't he land a hit? They had been at it for hours with no result. Well except for that his stanima was wearing out quickly. He didn't show any signs of it though. He couldn't, he didn't want his master to think of him as a weakling. Hiko didn't even look like he was a bit tired. He could easily go on like this, Kenshin realized. He could go on for hours of sparring with no problem at all.  
  
" You're getting slow, idiot apprentice. " Hiko said as they distanced themselves away from each other, " You depend on predicting your opponents moves, which will make you a terrible fighter if you strike first."  
  
Kenshin didn't say a word and attacked again. He knew his master was right, he did depend on predicting other's moves too often. As they went through a fury of attacks Kenshin's eyes blured slightly and his world darkened. He tried to ignore it, although he knew that it wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Hiko noticed his lack of concentration as well as Kenshin squinted his eyes to see and how he got slower with every blow he tried to land. Kenshin landed after dueling with Hiko in the air, and tried to attack him again. He struggled with the first step and after a few more fell to the ground.  
  
" Looks like his stanima finally wore out." Hiko commented, " There really would be no point in waking him. That idiot would over tax himself again if I woke him now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Misao panted heavily as she ran to location A, where Okina and Aoshi were going to fight. She and the others had gotten to the Aoyia earlier than expected and the other oniwaban members told her that Okina was going to face Aoshi.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' she thought, 'Why am I going to this fight if I know that one of the people that I hold dear is going to die..........'  
  
She already knew the answer to that though. She was going to do this because she was determined to stop that fight. No matter how bad she got got hurt Lord Aoshi and Okina were going to come out of location A alive.  
  
'No matter what.' she thought fiercely, ' No one is going to die at the end of that fight. I don't care how much Okina claims Lord Aoshi to be eveloped in evil. The real Aoshi is in there somewhere......... I can feel it.'  
  
As she reached location A, a small shack she heard the voice of Okina.  
  
" You're evil has made you stronger Aoshi. I see now that you are consumed with hate." Misao could only listen, her legs refused to move.Was she afraid of what she might find in that shed? She gritted her teeth in frustration. Yes, she was afraid. For Aoshi to challenge Okina something must have happened to him. Something bad.  
  
"You're words are wasted on me old man." Aoshi said calmly and Misao froze. Was that Aoshi? It couldn't be. Sure it sounded like Aoshi, but his tone was cold and emotionless. From what she remembered when she travelled with him, his words always held a hidden warmth if you listened enough. He cared for each of his comrads, he never made them do anything that they wouldn't be able to handle.  
  
" L-lord Aoshi....." She wispered, " What happened to you?"  
  
Did the death of his comrads scar him this much? She thought that he was stronger than that. The Aoshi she always wished to meet again was always strong. He had pride no matter what he did.......this man that she had heard wasn't Aoshi. He wasn't the man that she had learned to care about so much.  
  
" Very well, let's begin." It was Okina again. Misao got up silently and opened the door a crack. Aoshi and Okina were to into the battle to notice her, she would have been caught otherwise.  
  
Okina was right, Aoshi had gotten stronger. His moves were graceful and precise, but so was Okina's. They battled, but no matter how many times that Aoshi striked Okina could block easily with his ton-fan's. They moved so fast that Misao could barely keep track of their movements, it was so frusterating! Why were they doing this? What was the point?  
  
They stopped and stared at eachother, Okina briefly looked at the door. Misao sighed silently, Okina knew she was here.  
  
' He's not going to say anything though.' Misao thought as the two went at it again a second time, ' He must think that Aoshi will hurt me.' she shivered at the thought although at the moment she couldn't doubt it. Aoshi's gaze was a piercing and uncaring, and he was scary. That's all Misao could think of when she looked at the cold expression on her face.  
  
After awhile it was clear that Aoshi was gaining an avantage. Misao looked on in extreme worry, she knew if worse came to worse she would definatly help either of them. Even if Aoshi was about to be killed she would still help him. Even though he was this........monster now, the real Aoshi was in there somewhere.  
  
' I just have to remember that.' she thought, ' Though it's easier said than done.'  
  
At that moment they stopped, Aoshi about to lay the final blow. Misao ran in the hut in panic and yelled straight at Aoshi.  
  
" STOP IT!" she yelled at Aoshi. He stopped for a moment to look her, Misao flinched under his stare. What had happened to him?  
  
" Who are you?" She questioned. Aoshi fixed her with a slight glare.  
  
" You know who I am Misao. " He said calmly. Misao looked at him in bravery. Aoshi was not going to get the best of her. It hurt though, to see him like this. To see what he had become.  
  
" Not anymore. You are not the Aoshi I travelled all over to Japan to find." she said, ther was a slight tremble in her voice. When she said it out loud, confirming that the Aoshi she cared about so much was gone unless she had a miracle. It had hurt her.  
  
He said nothing and started to walk out of the cabin, Misao blocked his path.  
  
" Why are you doing this to me?" Misoa asked, her voice sounding upset. " What happened to you?"  
  
Aoshi pushed her out of the way and she fell to the ground and looked at him in shock and hurt. He glanced at her.  
  
" Death happened Misao. " He answered her and left. Tears started to form in her eyes and she tried to wipe them away. She would be strong, she wouldn't let Aoshi get the best of her. How funny that a few days ago she would had gone to hell and back for him.  
  
" I guess..." she wispered, " Times change."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eh, sorry for taking so long. I kinda was busy with school and stuff. By the way, am I making Kaoru and Misao too Mary Sue-ish? I try not to, but now I'm not sure. I read a fanfic that pointed out all the mistakes that beginning authors make on fanfiction. Net. You know, Mary-Sue's and OOC- ness. Please tell me how I'm doing with Kaoru and Misao. I really don't know and am uncertain.  
  
The chapter title, No Ordinary Morning is about how Misao finds out about how Aoshi has changed. The song is sad and so is this. It's kinda hard to explain.  
  
Okay, now for the ch.14 reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to ch.13, but I thank all the people who did :  
  
AoiTuski3: Yep, it's a cool song. ^^  
  
Koniko-chan: Thanks! ^^ I'm glad you think so.  
  
Sofa-chan: Yep, with those people it's a wonder that Kenshin finds time to brood over things so much.;)  
  
Crystal Renee: I'm glad you do!^^ Of course I'll continue! Just a tad bit slower.  
  
Sakura Luna: Hiyo! I don't mind at all, actually I'm very glad you stepped up. I'm glad you like it.^_______^  
  
Nine Fires: Yep, FLUFF ROCKS!  
  
Sayinjinj7: Glad you like it. ^^  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: Yeah, I was kinda mean to Misao. ^^ I'm glad you liked it.  
  
A Wolf That Says Oro: ^_^ Thanks! I guess I could use Look to the Sky. Could you tell me what's it about?  
  
And as always, read and review please!^^ 


	16. Losing Grip

Hiyo! * Smiles and then proceeds to bawl for a couple of minutes out of the blue.* Sorry guys, but I just saw Soujiro's past in animation yesterday. It's not like I didn't know what happened before, but......it was so sad. ;_; For a few good words about the dub, they didn't hide that those people were his family or that he killed them. Definatly NOT my favorite episode though, it was way to depressing for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. ^^ But then again if I did I wouldn't like (worship) Kenshin as much if I created him. It's a good thing if you look at it that way. ( As far as I know no one has made a disclaimer saying THAT....)  
  
( Like what someone said in the past.)  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 16: Losing Grip  
  
Kaoru sighed in worry in the garden in the back of the Aoyia. Inside the nurse Saya took care of Okina's wounds. Misao hadn't said a thing about what happened to Okina, nor did anyone prod her to. Although she didn't cry Misao seemed to be in a great deal of emotional pain.  
  
" Are you looking at the sky right now Kenshin? " she wispered, " Are you thinking of me........?"  
  
She laughed at herself softly, talking to the sky as if Kenshin would hear her. She must have gone off the deep end.... or mabye she just missed him to much to care if she had. With that thought she sighed sadly. Yeah, she missed Kenshin alot. A part of her seemed to be gone when he wasn't with her.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she wispered to herself, " I've never been so dependent on a man before in my life...."  
  
That was true. Before Kenshin came she had promised to herself that she wouldn't be a damsel in distress like the girls in her town. She had made a face in disgust when ever the mention of picking a good husband came up and nearly pitched a hissy fit whenever a girl seemed to just moped around when thier beloved was gone. Get up!, she used to tell them, just because your beloved is gone doesn't mean that time stops for you to mope!  
  
"Ugh, don't tell me I've turned into a damsel in distress like them....." Kaoru suddenly shook her head in defiance, " No way!, just because I miss Kenshin doesn't mean I'm a weak little girl! I can take care of myself just fine. I've proved it to myself over and over."  
  
But still, everything seemed to remind her of him. The light of the full moon seemed to remind her of the light in his eyes when he looked at her. The light violet of the forget-me-not's in the garden made her think of the wonderful violet color his eyes usally showed, her favorite. The ringing of bells made her remember his laugh and each time she saw something that resembled a sword...... all the times he had protected her from someone she could not handle on her own. Each time Kaoru had a warm feeling within herself, as if no matter what nothing could go wrong.  
  
" What is this feeling?" she wispered, " This is more than what I felt when I found out that I liked Kenshin. But.....love? Could it really be that short for me to love someone? I don't know anymore."  
  
Kaoru gazed at the stars, smiling in longing. It was as Kenshin was as far away as they were right now, unreachable. She shook her head, laughing at the fact she just reminded herself of Kenshin again. God, she needed a life at the moment.  
  
' Come back soon Kenshin.' she thought to herself as she went inside to find Yahiko, ' Like I told you before, I'm lost without you...'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Soujiro walked through Tokyo's crowded streets looking around the place. He had just finished telling the last Juppon Gatana and was on his way back to Kyoto a day ago. The was just ending it's sunset.  
  
He wore a cheerful smile that held all his real emotions inside. It was an old habbit that he never wanted to give up. No matter how sad he felt in any situation all he had to do was wear that smile and no one would notice. Even though he was crying inside......... no one would know.  
  
He sighed mentally as he looked at all the dojo's in the area knowing that they could only use bokens or shinais. It was quite annoying really, to know that Japan's dojo's had been reduced to using wood weapons if they had become a master of the paticular style or not. That wasn't the point of swordsmanship. It was to learn how to kill.  
  
' Indeed. ' he thought to himself, ' I don't see why people hate the thought of killing someone so much. They're going to die any any way.... the weak are meant to die and the strong to survive.'  
  
When he went out of the main part of Tokyo and he sighed in relief mentally. He hated large crowds like that, everyone seemed to get in the other's way. He personally liked solitude unless he was on a mission for Shishio. That was a time where chaos took over. It was a time where he could let out his emotions in physical form.  
  
As he went a little further he noticed another dojo. He was a little confused, why have a dojo so far out of Tokyo? The wood seemed to be tattered and worn, but strong as ever as the sign of the dojo hung on it's door.  
  
Kamiya Dojo: The Sword That Protects  
  
' This dojo...... uses swords to protect?' Soujiro thought to himself, ' All the more reason that Shishio should bring Japan into chaos once more. Dojo's like this make me sick.' His fist clenched slightly at that.  
  
Dojos that use the sword to protect? The exact oppisite of what Shishio had taught him, of what he had experienced in this world. People were NOT worth saving. Not from what he had experienced in life..... people who didn't have the perserverence to wield a sword skillfully shouldn't be here at all. His own family had treated him like scum, if there were people in the world like that.....why save the lot of them?  
  
" Are you here to look around the dojo young man?" an old man asked as he came into view, " Although the assistant master is not at this dojo at the moment you are free to look around. "  
  
What could he say? " That would be very nice sir. I'd be glad to look around." he answered cheerfully, " When will the assistant master be in?" So he could kill whoever it was for creating a monsterous dojo such as this.........  
  
" It's Dr.Gensai and I'm afraid that she won't be in for awhile. She had to take a short notice trip to Kyoto."  
  
' Damn.' he thought mentally, but answered with cheer. " I see Dr. Gensai. Who is this the assistant master of this style? To handle a dojo when you aren't even the master of the style she must have great strength." Soujiro asked while stepping into the grounds. Yes, he had to give her that. Not that the fact he was sickened by her style really had changed.  
  
" Yes she certaintly is. The manager of this dojo is Kaoru Kamiya." Dr.Gensai answered him.  
  
' That girl that I met..... she is the assistant master of this style?' he thought, a little surprised although it made sense. She had been wearing the training clothes that one wore in a dojo and carried a shinai with her. Still, a woman weilding as shinai..... it was completly against tradition.  
  
" I see.... I shall come back later Dr. Gensai. Mabye I can meet Ms. Kamiya someday..." He said in a happy tone and walked away, his thoughts dark. 'Like I already have......I can't belive I was so stupid when we met. I was so suprised that she could read me.....I almost.....I let her see behind my smile, if only for a brief moment.'  
  
'That girl has to die.' he thought, ' No one who uses a sword to protect derserves to live in this world!'  
  
The crickets chirped all around them and the moonlit night lit the the surroundings in muted tone. He felt as the darkness enveloped him....the shadows themselves protecting him. He loved the dark.  
  
For the sole fact that it was at night when his blade first tasted blood.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, there's another chapter done and finished. Sorry for taking so long, but my schoolwork comes before hobbies. I really don't have much more to say. Except this: As I post this it is September 10th. Tomarrow it will be Sept.11 and so I say to you......please pray to your religion's god/gods to bless our troops and those who died. We'll be thinking of you.  
  
The chapter title Losing Grip is for Soujiro. The song title fits him so much it isn't even funny. Plus the line that says ' Why should I care? You weren't there when I was scared. I was so alone.' It fits Soujiro, ne?  
  
Lastly, all the emotions that Soujiro experiences in this chapter is wht he feels on the inside, outside he's smiling. (This is so Soujiro fans don't send rabid monkeys on me, k?) 


	17. Beautiful Goodbye

Um......... hi. It's been awhile, ne? Guys, I'm really sorry I kinda ran into a brick wall in this fic after chapter 16 and had that dreaded feeeling that NO author wants to have. The urge to discontinue their fic. I kinda needed a break from it, you know? I'm back now though and with a lot of great ideas for the connection with Soujiro and Kaoru.( BE AFRAID!) ^_^ I bought the dvd that had the battle with Soujiro too since I missed the last episode of that batltle. ( Cartoon Network changed the time so when I taped it that night I taped Pokeman instead. Sigh.)I liked that episode, it had a great message with it and you see into Soujiro's character more than in the episode about his past. Soujiro is officially my second favorite character, Kenshin is my first. ^^ So now you know why I took so long. ( And have read a REALLY long rambling by yours truly.)  
  
(blah)= Something someone said in the past.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I own my first Kenshin dvd though, which was $31.49. I feel for those who want to buy the whole series....  
  
Carry On Dancing Chapter 17: Beautiful Goodbye  
  
The next day after Hiko had called off Kenshin's training, because of rain Kenshin stood in the place where they had been doing their training the day before. The birds chirped in a lazy fashion and the ground was moist. The sky was clear however, and the sun's heat warmed Kenshin a great deal. As he waited for Hiko to arrive to continue his training to master the final technique of the Hiten Mistsurugi he mused on what had happened so far. There was the great risk he took by letting Kaoru come with him..... and yet so much good had come out of it. They were now courting eachother ( He was jumping for joy on the inside when she said yes.) and he had a reason to value his life all because of her. They were so much closer then before and yet knew so little about the other's past. They did know the vauge details, such as he used to be a manslayer and Kaoru had ran her father's dojo after he had died, but not much more than that. Should he be worried about that? He didn't feel that worried.....  
  
Kenshin was interupted with his musing when Hiko spoke as he came up to the clearing.  
  
" Did you find what you were lacking Kenshin? The reason I refused to teach you the final technique of the Hiten Mistsurugi yesterday?" Hiko asked and Kenshin became serious.  
  
" Nothing Master, I just couldn't see what would be wrong with me physically for you to put this off, that I couldn't." Kenshin answered him, " Is it my leg movements master? or-" he was cut off. Hiko slowly took off his white robe and gazed at Kenshin and he felt as if Hiko's gaze could somehow read his every thought.  
  
" It's not your physical aspects that worry me. It's...... the mental ones. Kenshin you are just starting to value your life are you not? Despite this, if there was no other way to defeat Shishio as a wanderer what would you do?" Hiko asked him seriously, " Would you continue to fight as the wanderer, or in a last ditch effort become the Battousai and fight a duel to the death not caring what happened to you in the process?"  
  
Kenshin was quite suprised by these questions, he never really considered what would happen if he couldn't beat Shishio as a wanderer.  
  
" I........ don't know." He answered with uncertainty. Hiko shook his head.  
  
" That women... she is the reason you want to live, but that isn't enough Kenshin. Most probably you would turn into the Battousai to stay alive. You have to stay the same not just because of her, but because in your heart you truely want to." Hiko said to him, " If that is the case that she is the only reason you value your life then the danger is too great for you to stay alive. One final test Kenshin..... if you fail you will surely die. I promise you that." Hiko drew his sword and slowly walked toward him. Kenshin unconciously took a step back. His eyes widened in suprise.  
  
' Why am I afraid? Hiko's right.... I'm a danger to Miss Kaoru as long as she is the only reason I desire to stay alive. This is for the best right? I am doing the right thing by letting Hiko strike me down...'  
  
Hiko stepped foward some more and Kenshin took a step back again. The wind started to swirl around the clearing and the only sound was when Hiko stepped into a puddle made by the rain last night. Kenshin stood firm this time, but his mind was in turmoil and his senses were begging him to draw his sword in defense so Hiko wouldn't strike him down.  
  
' Why am I afraid to let Hiko do this!?' he mentally scrreamed, ' Why don't I want to die.......?'  
  
(Kenshin, I want to help. You can't take on Shishio all by yourself! You'll be killed, Hiten Mitsurugi Style or no.) Yahiko's voice said in his head. Kenshin remembered Yahiko telling him that.  
  
(You're not the Battousai anymore! We don't care you killed so many.) Now it was Kaoru's voice that began to thunder in his head as Hiko got closer and closer. He still tried to get them out of his head, he was a danger to them. Hiko was doing the right thing.....  
  
( Like your not the Hitokiri Battousai I am not Zanza. Don't go wandering without me.... got that Kenshin?) This time it was Sanosuke that Kenshin could hear. He tried to ignore them as all the voices went through his head. All his allies, his enemies.... what was going on? His survival instints blared in his head and he tried to stay where he was. This was going to be his death, right? Even though he had a reason to live he shouldn't be afraid of dying.... he couldn't. Hiko started to charge at him. Kenshin heard one last voice.... one from so long ago.  
  
( Shinta! You are too young to die yet. We have already had our chance at life..... and chose this lifestyle. Live Shinta, at least until you find you're path in life....) Kenshin's eyes widened and it all clicked.  
  
' This isn't my time....'  
  
With that a flash of silver gleamed as Kenshin drew his reverse blade sword and with a fierce battle cry that pierced the heavens countered Hiko's attack in a desperate second as adrenaline pumping through his veins. Hiko flew backwards and fell on the damp ground, a impression of Kenshin's attack imprinted on his chest.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he slowly realized what he had done. He looked at Hiko's unconcious form and with strength and determination he dragged Hiko to his house to get him some thing so he would get better.  
  
' I need to get him some medicine.... I need to go faster...' Kenshin thought intently as he ran to the cabin. " This man risked his life to teach me the ultimate technique.... I shall save his. As his student and his friend.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The room was dark except for the candle light in the corner of the room. The little girl sat there reading a piece of paper, the candle light mirroring her face hauntingly. Shadows were cast upon all the belongings in the room as well. The little girl read a piece of paper by the candlelight, it was a note from her father as he was sent out to the war, but wrote whenever possible. The previous letter told of her father finding a small boy who's parents were killed by the war. Her father was trying to find the boy's relatives, although the boy was currently too shocked by the deaths of his parents to speak to him. All father could tell was that he was about her age.  
  
The little girl wanted to cry, she missed father so much. He communicated with her by letters so she would know that he wasn't killed by the war..... it was still so hard though.  
  
This letter told her that the boy was finally starting to talk to her father. He almost told her father his name, but all he got out was 'I am...Sou-' before they were ambushed and to be killed. They got out of it okay, only one sword cut on her father's back. The little girl was so glad and had decided to call this boy little Sou . The rest worried her though. Her father had found the boy's parents, but they were awful people.... and father couldn't leave him with such an awful family to live with. The letter ended with that Little Sou would be living with them. Did that mean that..... she wouldn't be able to learn Kendo is Little Sou came? She was after all a girl. She shook the thought from her head as she blew out the candle and went to get ready for bed.  
  
After that letter the little girl slowly started to except that Little Sou would soon be part of her family. As time went on she looked forward to when he was going to come. More letters came from her father... and messages that her father wrote for Little Sou. His real name turned out to be Soujiro and he told her a bit about himself and what he looked like, who he was personality wise, and what her father had told him about her. Father even told him about her hitting a boy for picking on his younger sibling! The little girl looked forward to the letters even more and wished she could meet Little Soujiro. He seemed so nice...  
  
One day as she was trying to practice the limited amount of kendo that she knew someone was at the door calling for whoever was in. She stopped right away and went to the door hoping it was another letter from father and Soujiro. They hadn't been ariving recently.  
  
When she got to the front door a man that was dressed in black was at her door. He handed her a letter and solemly said that her father had been killed in the war. At first she asked him if he was serious, that couldn't be right. Her father wasn't part of the huge battles.... how was he killed? When the man told her he was completly serious was when she got hysterical.  
  
" By whom!?" she yelled at the man, " Who killed my father.....!? He isn't even part of the main battles!" The man sighed sadly.  
  
" According to the boy that his murderer spared, it was Himura Battousai. " he told her, " Your father must have accidently seen him kill. " The little girl's eyes widened, what about Soujiro?  
  
" What happened to the little boy?" she asked, " Where is he now?"  
  
" We luckily found his family. He is now under their care...." With that the man left, leaving the 7 year old silently crying. She would avenge her father, somehow. Mabye even one day find Little Soujiro.  
  
In the name of Kamiya... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaoru woke up breathing hard. Tears started to flow down her cheeks..... Kenshin, Soujiro.... they had been connected to her in some way. She couldn't belive it, yet a small part of her mind knew it to be true.  
  
Kenshin had killed her father.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dude! O_O I gonna get flames for THAT plot twist..... blame my muse! It's her fault, all hers! That wasn't originally going to be there! Only the part about Soujiro was going to be included ( dodges tomatoes and lasers) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( Oh yeah, read the review responses if you want to know why Soujiro was so insane last chap. Oh yeah, THIS IS NOT A SOUJIRO/ KAORU FIC!!! Don't worry, I'm not gonna pull a love triangle on you guys.  
  
By the way, the reason why the Kaoru's father was killed in the war is that.... it was convient for what I was planning. ^^0  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: ^^ Thanks!  
  
Sofa-Chan: Eh heh heh.... yeah I went a little overboard with the ' Soujiro is mentally scarred' thing. I do however have a reason! At the time I had only seen the ep. about his past and that's the only insight I saw into Soujiro's true character. It's a bad excuse, but one none the less.  
  
Sukura Tori: Thank you! ^_^  
  
Cyrstal Renee: That would have been neat if he did.... but due to the fact that I do not have a reason for him to be able to teleport I can't. Good idea though! ^^  
  
AoiTsuki: I did not use him as a nutcase on purpose I assure you. He will be more sane next time he appears. ^^  
  
ReinaQueen: Sorry. ^^0 At the time I had only seen the ep. about his past and that's the only insight I saw into Soujiro's true character.  
  
SakuraLuna: Thank you! ^^ Glad you like it.  
  
VegieSlayer: Yeah... well, I'm getting closer to finishing every chapter I write.^^  
  
deathbycookie15: Sorry for the shortness. ^^ Oh, I haven't seen those and I don't plan to. Too depressing.  
  
Tori: Sorry about taking so long. Glad you liked it none the less.  
  
Tammy. ^^0 Sorry about taking so long.  
  
Simplesticself: ^^ Thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
The chapter title, Beautiful Goodbye has to do with the fact that Kaoru's father died. I hope you like it.  
  
Read and Review please! 


	18. Dearest

Hiya peeps! I went on a camping trip and had a blast! I am now here and rearing and ready to go. ^^ So now..... ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
READ THIS! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE CONFUSED!!!:  
  
P.S. : Okay guys. For future refrences, here's the passage of time. When Kenshin was 'healing' Hiko it was an hour or so after the crack of dawn. He leaves about three o clock and gets to Kyoto about nightfall. His first stop is at Saito's and spends an hour or so interrogating Cho and another few hours convincing Saitoh to let Sano free. ^^0 The reason this takes so long is Sano doesn't exactly help by insulting Saitoh. They discuss the plan of attack and such for an hour. Kenshin falls asleep until about a half an hour before daybreak. This is about the time Kaoru's nightmare happens. This is because Saitoh wakes him up and tells him to get his ass moving.^^0 Kenshin then says to Saitoh he must go somewhere first and does just that.  
  
Trust me guys, you all wouldn't understand a thing about a part in this chapter if I didn't do that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK. But I do own my phobia for bugs. ( Yes, I went on a tent style camping trip and I have a phobia for bugs. Don't ask....^^0)  
  
Carry On Dancing: Dearest  
  
Kaoru just sat on her futon for a long while. She didn't know what to say or think, the shock felt like it was overwhelming her. Like a huge wave of darkness plumeted onto her life.  
  
She was courting the man who killed her father! She felt like laughing at the irony and crying at the same time, she just didn't know what to do. The sun was slowly rising, but Kaoru didn't feel that way at all. Her emotions were confused as was she. As much as she wanted to push Kenshin away for what he did..... at the same time she didn't. She needed him, wanted him so badly for he had filled a huge void in her life..... but this new revelation shook her bounderies.  
  
" I never really understood fully what it meant that he was Battousai. I always saw Kenshin, so now what?" She wispered, " I'm never going to look at him the same way again. I can't now." She didn't want to reopen his wounds from the revolution by telling him of what he did. Those mental scars that he wanted to put behind him were so painful. But..... at the same time she wanted to so badly. Just for the sake of getting this emotional wieght of her shoulders.  
  
She got up and outside to try to clear her head and looked at the fading stars in melancoly. Yesterday she was sad that they seemed as far away as he was. It seemed different now.... so very different. She wanted him to stay away as long as possible. She needed time to clear her head, try to accept this and let her life go on.  
  
" That isn't going to happen though, at the maximum he's going to take about a day to get here or even less." She said as she smiled bitterly, " Of course I let myself remember this now, when any second he could come here, not even knowing that he did this to me."  
  
She didn't want to remember her father's death she guessed. It was self protection that led her to forget about the sad times, the war, the letter that that man gave her..... she never opened it. She just forced herself to remember the happy times. The only thing that she knew about her father's death at that time was that he died.  
  
As Kaoru slowly started to cry she heard ..... something that sounded like a gust of wind and a flash of silver. She turned her head around slowly, frightened in her confused state of mind. It seemed to be everywhere and no where at the same time. Kaoru put a brave face on and shouted into the air. Seemingly at nothing, but someone was out there, she knew it. At least... she thought so.  
  
" Who are you?! Show yourself!!!!!" she yelled in anger and confusion. Whoever was out there seemed to have speed that matched the gods. Faster then even Kenshin, there hardly was even a blur.  
  
The person answered her yell by pushing a cold metal sword on her neck before she could react. He was pushing the sword a into her throat enough to barely cut the flesh.  
  
And he was smiling. A cheerful smile that didn't reach his eyes..... Soujiro. Just as last time they had encountered he was holding his sword to her throat. Just like the last time Kaoru could see a trace of regret. It was hardly there..... she couldn't even be sure that his regret was real.  
  
Kaoru gasped as she saw his face.... was this what the Sou-chan that wrote to her in letters, he saw her.... but there was no sign that he remembered who she was. He had forced himself to forget how he lost his chance at a normal family, how he got to live with those awful relatives that her father had described. A tear escaped her cheek. He didn't want to remember either.  
  
" Soujiro!" She yelled in defiance and anger. This was strange considering she felt fear. She didn't want to die yet, " Get away from me! Stop it!" Please god, don't let me die! She thought in alarm as the sword sank a bit further drawing more blood. He smiled and answered her yell.  
  
" Miss Kaoru you are really a fool. To train men and woman to defend the innocent...it's stupid." He said to her as her eyes narrowed in anger at his insult at her school, " Should I let someone who does something so idiotic live? The weak die and the strong survive, ne?" The shadows played on his face as the sun continued to rise. It showed Soujiro's true malice, the shadows on his face showing the shadows of his past.  
  
" No, that isn't right!!" Kaoru yelled in anger, " You...... idiot! If father hadn't died you wouldn't be saying that right now!"  
  
" I do not see the reason in that Ms. Kaoru. " he replied, " You talk as if I knew that..... fool that you speak of. I do not." He seemed normal, but his head started to hurt ever so slightly. Something was tugging at the back of his head, something painful....  
  
Kaoru lost all constraints, all reason, nobody called her father a fool for his beliefs. In a act of rage without thinking things through she tried to slap him.  
  
He caught her hand and twisted it painfully. She screamed in pain.... it hurt so bad. Why was this happening to her? Soujiro..... why was he trying to kill her?  
  
" Why?" She said in fear, " What did I do to you?!"  
  
" Living with false hope." he answered cheerfully, " and giving that false hope to others."  
  
"Let her GO!" a voice rang with such fierce intensity that for a second Kaoru couldn't even reconize the voice for instant. When she turn she saw.........Kenshin.  
  
His eyes weren't amber, he wasn't the Battousai. That although did not stop the fact he looked as angry as hell. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword as if it was it's life line and looked at Soujiro as if he was the most foul creature on this earth. The angry ambers of rage seemed to be clung onto his usual violet eyes. Soujiro however, didn't even blink. He just smiled and sheathed his sword. Kaoru's hands went to her throat immeadiatly. She didn't move.... she was too scared.  
  
" Get out." Kenshin growled, " Why were you going to kill an innocent?"  
  
Soujiro didn't seemed impressed by Kenshin's unusual anger. " She protect those who are doomed to die. Does someone truely deserve to live with an useless purpose such as that? I hate to say it Mr. Himura, but now that you are here, a fight would be unavoidable. Mr. Shishio said not to kill you. Yet."  
  
Soujiro slowly went out of the house and right past Kenshin. Kenshin did nothing..... he didn't want to go too far in his attack. He couldn't kill this boy, he couldn't even fight without killing him. That's how angry he was.  
  
It was silent for a second and then Kenshin raced to Kaoru's side. His demeanor changed from enraged to worried. He embraced Kaoru in relief, as if he had to make sure she was real.  
  
"Oh, god." he rasped, " How did this happen? "  
  
He seemed so trusting and at the same time so.... scared. Kaoru hugged him back, she knew that this was the man that killed her father and that sooner or later he would find out that also.... at the moment she didn't want to care.  
  
If only for a moment Kenshin would be her world, her savoir, her everything..... and nothing else would matter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay I think we ALL agree that Kenshin needs a hug. As does Kaoru. ^^0 I hope you can forgive me for taking so long then coming up with this lame excuse for a chapter.  
  
Thank you for you're reviews and gomen ne for taking so long!  
  
This chapter is called Dearest because it is a beautiful piece of music and also the lyric are sad, but laced with hope at the end. Same for this chapter and the fluff laced with meloncoly at the end.  
  
Read and review please! 


	19. Lover's Serenade

^^ Hiyo! I am officially and totally obsessed with Fruit Basket. It's the perfect mix of happy and sad... in other words, it's life in a nut shell. (Of course.... there's a twist too, but Fruit Basket is the represents all the parts of life, how to have hope through it all, not to mention it's funny to boot! )  
  
Not to mention I'm starting another Kingdom Hearts game ( I beat it on normal and am trying for expert.) and have to learn how to handle the controls all over again. Well, it was better this time then the first time though. (I thought Sora was a girl, the green health balls were experience, and couldn't figure how to open the door in the very beginning and totally freaked out..... you're laughing aren't you?)  
  
Oh yeah, this is a RK fanfiction isn't it? Imagine that. ^^0  
  
I have taken liberty to say that it will take Kenshin about a day to get to Tokyo by coach ( I'm estimating...) Therefore since Shishio shall attack Tokyo at 11:20 or something it shall be 11:20 PM the next day. Work with me people. ^^ That may not be correct, but........ it'll do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Simple as that.  
  
Carry On Dancing: Lover's Serenade  
  
"So, you have to leave?" Kaoru asked softly, " Why? You just got back from your training."  
  
Kenshin sighed, and smiled sadly. " I know that this isn't exactly how you would have wanted it Miss Kaoru.... how I would have wanted it. But, Shishio's up to something, and it's not good. He's most likely attacking Tokyo soon and I have to go there as soon as Saitoh's coach comes."  
  
"Yes...... but I just wish..." Kaoru wispered. She didn't finish and she didn't want to, they both didn't. She knew she should just be a nice little girl and wait for him. As all good japanese women did without question when their husbands went to battle.  
  
'Well, mabye I'm not a 'good' japanese woman!' she thought angerly, ' Mabye I want to be selfish, mabye I need him more than the government does!'  
  
She wanted to voice all of this out. Tell him about her father, why he wasn't living in the dojo right now, what could have happened to Soujiro, why he was where he was, and how confused she was right now.......  
  
The tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks, she couldn't stop them. It was all too much, she didn't know how she was supposed to react to Kenshin now that her passion had subsided. Part of her wanted to yell and scream and push him out of the door and another part of her wanted him to stay forever, to cling onto him like a small child and never let go. Kenshin started to panic as she sobbed into her hands.  
  
" Miss Kaoru........?" he wispered, " What's wrong, what did I do?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head as she sobbed. She couldn't hear him, there was only one thing she could hear.  
  
' He killed your father, he's dead because of him, he's the reason you lived alone, he's the reason Soujiro is a killer, it's all HIS fault. Your suffering is all because of him.'  
  
She started to shake her head in dismay.  
  
'Then....'  
  
Kenshin continued to look on in concern and slowly went closer to her. She didn't notice it at all. He wished he could find out what was wrong and make it all better. Like magic.  
  
' ....I should want to wish this all away, like I never met Kenshin but.......'  
  
Kenshin slowly grabbed Kaoru's face and wiped off the tears and looked her in the eyes. He didn't say a word, but Kaoru knew that look... somehow. It was love, in truest form.  
  
' It might be my imagination or a way to deal with all this...all the same...'  
  
There faces slowly were coming together and Kaoru was slowly starting to realize that she wanted this to happen. He seemed to feel the same way.  
  
'.... I wouldn't want it any other way.'  
  
They kissed and made sure that it was one to last them for however long he had to be gone, she wanted this, she wanted his love, and most importantly she loved him. Kenshin Himura, no matter what he did. Even if he killed all dear to her that feeling would never go away. Never.  
  
' Well father...... I've finally learned the meaning of love.' Kaoru thought as they parted slowly, ' And.... it's fantastic.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
" What do you mean Kenshin was here!?" Yahiko yelled as Kaoru calmly exclaimed during breakfast that Kenshin had come for awhile and was heading for Tokyo. " Why didn't you wake me up ugly?!"  
  
She gave him a dry look as she inwardly blushed, " He came at the crack of dawn LITTLE Yahiko! You would've be so sleepy you wouldn't even be able to know he was there."  
  
" I'M NOT LITTLE!"  
  
" Heh, that bratty attitude says different....." Kaoru snickered, " Little Yahiko."  
  
" I'll show you little ugly! You should be the little one, considering I can cook better then you." He bit back at her. Kaoru's face turned red and she pulled out a shinai from out of no where.  
  
" YOU BRAT!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, chasing him down the halls and Yahiko making taunts all the way.  
  
Misao sighed as she slowly ate her rice sweatdropping. After about a half an hour of banging, booming, and the occasional insult things slowly calmed down. Kaoru had managed to hit Yahiko on the head with her shinai a little more than nessesary. They had slowly came back to the table and continued eating as if the past thirty minutes hadn't even happened. Misao sighed slowly, but stopped as Kaoru tapped her shoulder and gave her a letter.  
  
" Kenshin said to give this note to you." she exclaimed, " I guess now would be a good time to read it, ne?"  
  
Misao nodded slowly and started to read Kenshin's letter with a look of confusion. Why would he give a letter to her? She slowly started to read it, her face getting longer and longer as she did. Kyoto Holocaust..... that was what Shishio was planning.  
  
" Okay...." she took breath, " We have some damage control to do...... a lot of it. Shishio is going to use his forces to set fire to Kyoto. I, Misao will take control of the Oniwaban group to stop his plans."  
  
" But, Misao.... what about Aoshi?" Kaoru wispered, " He's the leader presently."  
  
Misao's fist clenched, " He's dead. Why would Aoshi be the leader if he is dead?" She turned to face them. Her eyes conveyed the hidden meaning of her statement.  
  
" No, he's not....." Yahiko stated, " I don't remember you saying that he died in your encounter."  
  
" He's dead.... I know he is." she said simply and then gave Yahiko a smirk all the sudden, " So brat, are you and Missy going to help us or not?"  
  
Yahiko returned the smirk with one of his own. " Sure, why not. You're going to need it Misao."  
  
Kaoru however, slowly nodded with worried eyes. ' Misao, how much did Aoshi really hurt you?'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kenshin sat in the carrige with Saitoh and Sanosuke on the top of it. He looked out the window in a thoughtful manner.  
  
' Did I do the right thing?' he wondered, ' Should I really let her get so close to me like I did? I wish we could just live happily ever after.... but is life ever that simple.....?'  
  
' No.... it never is. ' he thought, ' But I'll make it as simple as possible, for you Kaoru.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to take so long... I seem to be in a pattern, but I'll try my best to get out of it. Sorry, sorry, sorry! ( you are now introduced to one of my bad habbits... -_-0)  
  
Deathbycookie15: Thanks and yeah.... I'm mean that way. =)  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love : ^^ Sure, I won't do that.  
  
PsychoKing: I know.... but still.  
  
Catrina3: Well, I hope you like the fluff in this chapter too. ^^  
  
Kaoru-dono Himura: I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!! *_*  
  
AoiTsuki: O_O Mou! Errr.... the most they'll do is kiss. Gomen.  
  
Shadow39: Don't thank me, thank my muse. She's the brains around here. =D  
  
Crystal Renee: lol, I have to say I liked it when Kenshin says 'Oh, crap!' when he kills you.(sorry) I laugh at that line everytime.  
  
Clarinet Chick: Thank you! ^_^  
  
SakuraLuna: You haven't seen nothin' yet! Wait until he finds out..... your story is going great by the way. ^^  
  
Koniko-chan: ^^ YOU'RE BACK!!!! YIPEE! I missed you tons! =D  
  
Lastly, the song title is how Kenshin and Kaoru love eachother. Please read and review. 


	20. Smoke

Hi, peeps! After a very long delay I have returned from the dead! ^^0  
  
IMPORTANT!!: I am going to be modifying Kenshin's diologe from this point on. Instead of saying 'I' and 'me' he will refer to himself as 'this one'. This is a nice little compromise for those who miss him saying 'sessha' and what not. It is used in the translated manga so it works. Slowly, but surely I also plan to edit the chapter to this diologe...later. ( Although it may never get done. -_-0)  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. It was was going to be longer, but I had to get something out for you guys.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. However, I did get some of the manga for christmas. ^^  
  
Carry On Dancing: Smoke  
  
Kaoru shifted slightly from where she and Yahiko were hiding. They were crouched between a narrow alley way between two of the houses in Kyoto. It was musty, damp, and dirty and Kaoru coughed more than once. Yahiko was just as uncomfortable as she was. The hot sun blazed on their exposed necks.  
  
Yet they were not here without purpose, Shishio's plan to burn down the city was to begin at noon, according to what Cho had told Kenshin. He wanted the whole city to be awake to witness the destruction he was planning for their city. Kaoru tried to shift again to see better around the outside of the alley they were hiding in and bumped Yahiko on the head. He glared as she smiled sheepishly.  
  
" Quit it ugly!" he hissed in frusteration, " I'm the one that's on the lookout... not you!"  
  
"Well maybe I want to see what's going on." she stated with a pout. Yahiko shook his head with frusteration. They couldn't fight when they were supposed to be on the lookout, but both Kaoru and Yahiko had been sorely tempted several times. A sudden movement caught his attention and he saw a man dressed in normal everyday clothes. Yahiko was about to pay no more attention to him when he saw something in his hands. Carefully hidden, but Yahiko could see it. He hadn't been a pickpocket most of his life for nothing.  
  
The man was holding matches and was bending down to the edge of a house...  
  
" Kaoru, it's starting! They're starting Kyoto halocaust!" he yelled, not bothering to wisper. He scrambled out into the streets and hit the man on the head with a hard blow, knocking him out. One of the residents came out of their house just as Kaoru followed Yahiko out. She held a trained pidgeon in her hands. The woman looked at Kaoru as if waiting for an answer.  
  
" Send the message to the Aoyia." Kaoru stated simply, " it's starting as we speak...."  
  
The woman released the bird at once as it flew into the air. It would be the signal to Okina to release the messages that Shishio's operation had started to all Oniwaban members and the townsfolk helping them. It probably wouldn't be nessasary however, there were Oniwaban members all over the area hiding in the alleyways and looking for a sign of the beginning of Kyoto Halocaust. Yet one could never be too careful...  
  
" Kaoru! There's more on the way!" Yahiko yelled and there indeed was. Kaoru held her shinai firmly and set her eyes on her attackers.  
  
' This.... is what I was born to do.' Kaoru thought as she held her shinai out, ' To protect people and I'll never lose sight of that.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" So, one of those boats is his Battousai?" Saitoh questioned as they all stood on the dock, "Which one?"  
  
Sanosuke glowered at Saitoh for acting as though he was the boss. Kenshin however nodded his head and scanned the port. He finally settled on a very worn looking ship, to the point where it was a questioning matter whether it should even be on the water. Kenshin, however, knew that was the exact way Shishio wanted them to see it.  
  
" That one." he stated as he pointed to it, " It's that one."  
  
" You're kidding." Sano said in a state of disbelief, " There is NO way a rustbucket like that is Shishio's battleship."  
  
Saitoh snorted, " You idiot. That's what Shishio wants you to think, I wasn't a shadow assassain and even I know that much."  
  
" Why you-"  
  
" He's coming." Kenshin stated and indeed there was Shishio coming out of the hull of the ship, " Saitoh and I will confront him head on. To distract him. Then Sano can use his bombs to destroy the hull of the ship."  
  
" How am I supposed to get there? " Sanosuke asked impatiently, " There's not a single boat that isn't used by someone."  
  
As if on cue, a bomb destroyed a good part of the deck and the three only barely got away. The water reacted with a huge splash, spraying the water upon them. The salt water stang Kenshin's eyes as the three of them jumped backwards from the onslaught. Many planks of wood floated in the water from the huge explosion.  
  
Kenshin looked at Saito and he nodded slightly. That was all that was needed as the two proceeded to jump from boat to boat and land on Shishio's ship. Shishio wore a sadistic smirk as he gazed upon them, hard as steel. He eyes showed no mercy for anyone in his path.  
  
'This one showed no mercy once, just like this man does now' Kenshin thought as he stared right back, his hand tighting on the hilt on his sword, ' Never again.'  
  
" I apologize." he said in a mocking manner, " I did almost kill you, eh?"  
  
" This one does not care for you." his eyes narrowed, " Why did you send Soujiro to kill Kaoru? What did it acomplish?"  
  
Shishio only smirked and crossed his arms. " You're asking the wrong person Battousai. Soujiro decided to kill that stupid girl of his own free will. I let him as long as he did nothing to you. It was not your time to die."  
  
Kenshn looked at him with wide eyes. So this wasn't Shishio's fault at all, he did nothing to influence Soujiro's attack. So what did Soujiro have against Kaoru....was it him? Or something else?  
  
Wait. Shishio's eyes seemed not to be focused on him... they would dart to the side of himself and then back. It was a quick glance that manslayers used to be on the look out for any attacks that came their way. Kenshin couldn't risk glancing himself, what if Shishio saw him and thought he was looking at the boats in the harbor?  
  
" Now, the gatling guns!" Shishio yelled out of no where. His men quickly aim the arsenals at something. Kenshin turned to see what they were going to shoot.... it was Sanosuke.  
  
" Sano!" he yelled as the guns were fired. He expected to see Sanosuke dead, but it never came. The water flew upwards as Sanosuke punched the plank of wood he landed on. The force was so great that it was able to deflect each bullet sent at him. His own bombs went towards the ship and exploded. Shishio himself was surprised and irked. The flames were getting close to where the ammo was stored. He showed none of these feelings to thet three now on the ship.  
  
" It seems our time is cut short battousai. If you really wish to stop me so badly, how about this. There is a shrine in the Hiei mountains of japan. There are six torii araches before it. Go there and you will have your chance." He was obviously confident.  
  
Saitoh smirked at his words, " By what you are say, we are to face all ten of the juupongatana. You have no intentions of making this boring, do you?"  
  
Shishio smiled evily " Consider yourselves dead."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, first off.... YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY CRAZY IF YOU'RE DOING TWO FICS AT ONCE! SPAR YOURSELF! Ahem.... anyway I must be crazy 'cause I did just that. I refuse to delete it though.... I love it so much. (which is the problem-_-) Check it out if you like kingdom hearts! ^^  
  
I'm looking forward to when Kenshin fights Soujiro. I'm thinking of skipping the other fights 'cause I can't make a change to them, it'd be so boring! So.... yey or ney?  
  
Now for the review responses:  
  
Koari: Yeah, she is out of this 'stump' as you call it. To tell you the truth she was forced to accept it before she wanted to, because of Kenshin's sudden appearance. Oi... sorry for not updating sooner.  
  
Crystal Renne: Yep, the fluff this story started with made a guest appearance. Sad thing is it's not gonna be back for awhile...sigh. =( As for the second thing... she isn't going to tell Kenshin unless she has to for the reason in your review. She can't just go up to Kenshin and say, ' Oh hi Kenshin, you killed my dad just so you know.' Yeah.... but that doesn't mean he won't find out. =)  
  
Koishii Sweet: ^^ Glad you think so!  
  
Sofa-chan: ^^0 That's really what it is called, I'm not kidding. Shishio must think of better names for his operations, they're so obvious!  
  
Kaykoha Ayanithne: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Super Sheba: Thanks. ^_^  
  
Catrina3: Thanks for noticing...poor Misao.  
  
Deathbycookie: Thanks ^_^. But seriously, I know that it's bad to make Kaoru cry too much.... but if the love of my life killed MY dad I would cry too.  
  
Pyscho king: Oh, no. I am not gonna let her do that. She's gonna play an important part in one of the juupongatana battles. Kaoru isn't going anywhere. ^_~  
  
Ruruoni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: Thanks! I glad you like it. By the way, how did you review the same chapter 2 times? O_o;  
  
SakuraLuna: Thank you for the feedback. ^_^ I guess we both are lazy, eh?(jk)  
  
Rouroken: Thanks!*winces* Ugh, that had to stink.... reinstalling everything, yuck.  
  
Rar: It was a dream, okay? I don't have the heart to kill Kenshin in the story for real.... mostly for saftey reasons. * nervously watches kenshin fangirls * So please, it wasn't THAT bad.  
  
And for the chapter title, Smoke, I'm sure you guys know why I picked that title. ^_^ 


End file.
